Sauvage
by Shu la furie
Summary: Un Harry de neuf ans fui sa famille et se retrouve livré à lui-même dans une profonde forêt...R&R svp!rnNOTE! J'n'abandonne pas!
1. Rencontre

Salut tout le monde !!!Ben voila, c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent...je sais,il disent tous ça)Enfin,bref,n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires,je n'attend que ça !!!  
  
**Disclamer :** Tout est à la génialissime JK Rowling à part l'histoire....  
  
**Résum :** Un Harry de 9 ans fuis sa famille et se retrouve livré a liu même dans une grande forêt....mais il ne restera pas seul bien longtemps...  
  
PS : ceci est plutôt l'intro...reviewez pour la suite !  
PS 2 : il y a cetaines lettres qui veulent pas se mettre,c'est pas ma faute...

**_Chapitre 1 : Rencontre_**  
  
Il courait.Déja plusieurs minutes que le petit garçon de 9 ans haletait, se trébuchait, mais continuait d'avancer.Du sang luisait sur sa joue gauche tandis que des larmes y coulait.  
  
Il avait fui, fui cette famille, cette indifférence, cette vie...Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans amour, sans quelqu'un sur qui se raccrocher. Cette journée était pour lui la journée de trop.  
  
Flash-backIl pénétrait dans l'enceinte de la petite école primaire de little Winning. Soudain,il senti une poussée dans son dos et tomba à la renverse.Dans la boue.Il pouvait en tendre les rire des autres enfants,et cela lui faisait mal._Humiliation.  
_  
-Hey, Potter !!!disait un jeune garçon grassouillet qui répondait au doux nom de Dudley.  
  
_Potter._On ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom.Peut-être était-ce par peur de se familiariser avec un garçon tel que lui ?  
  
-T'as salit MES habits !!!!continuait le gros, Je vais le dire a MON papa et on vas voir comment il va réagir !!!  
  
Puis, accompagné de toute sa bande, Dudley parti en ricanant.Pourquoi son cousin étais toujours obligé de rappeler que ce n'était pas SES affaires,ni SON père,de rappeler que l'enfant n'avait rien et qu'il lui devait tout.  
  
La journée continua pour Harry, comme les autres jours, dans la solitude.Bien sur c'était lui qui prenait toujours soit de s'isoler parce que dans son esprit, personne n'est avec toi, personne ne te fait de mal.Compte toujours sur toi-même.  
  
Mais, pendant la récréation, lorsqu'il lisait tranquillement un livre dans le fond de la cour, la « bande à Dudley »vint troublé sa solitude.  
  
-Alors l'intello, dit Pier Polkiss, on bouquine ?  
  
_L'intello._Encore un de leur surnom affectueux envers lui. Etait-ce de sa faute si il avait passé une année ?  
  
-Tiens, on va te faire un ensemble !!ajouta Dudley, en fixant la terre séchée sur le sweet de son cousin.  
  
D'un geste brusque, il se saisi du livre de Harry et l'envoya voler, lui aussi dans une marre de boue.Puis, ils s'enfuirent en rigolant de plus bel.  
  
Harry se retint de laissé coulé une larme.Il avait, comme d'habitude, emprunté sa lecture aà la bibliothèque, et il savait que, même si Mme Fester, la bibliotèquaire, le connaissait et l'appréciait, elle serai obligé de lui demander de remboursé le livre abimé.Alors,son oncle l'enfermerai dans son placard pendant au moins 2 semaines....  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, à pieds,il vit son cousin lui faire une langue depuis la voiture de son oncle.  
  
Sur le pas de la porte, il frotta ses vêtements un fois de plus, mais en vain.Il soupira et poussa la porte.Son oncle l'attendais dans le corridor.  
  
-Alors Potter, on joue dans la boue ? On pense être si exceptionnel que l'on peut se permettre de salir les affaires des autres ? Hé, bien, ne compte pas sur ta tante pour laver ça, tu feras la lessive toi-même!!!  
  
Harry ne pu réprimer un sourire.De toute façon, il faisait toujours la lessive.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire ?s'écria Vernon Dursley, une veine battant à sa tempe. Tu te moques de moi peut-être ?  
  
Le sourire en question disparu tout de suite pour laissé place à un menton tremblant et des yeux apeurés.  
  
-Non..., balbutia Harry, non..Je ne me moque pas...je..je..  
  
Mais son oncle ne le laissa pas terminer.  
  
-Je peut plus supporter que tu me tiennes tête ainsi, mon garçon !!!hurla-t- il.  
  
Puis, il le gifla violemment. Harry s'attendant maintenant à être tiré par les cheveux et traîné dans son placard.Mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu. Les yeux grandissant de peur, il vit son tuteur détacher sa ceinture.Il n'avait jamais fait ça.  
  
-Je veut que tu n'oublie jamais que c'est moi le maître ici !!!  
  
La ceinture brassa l'air .L'enfant poussa un cri.Même son volumineux cousin était parti se cacher loin de la folle colère de son père.Harry pleurait et poussait un cri à chaque fois que la large ceinture touchait son corps frêle.  
  
Puis poussé par une énergie mystérieuse, il se releva,mais Vernon lui pris l'épaule.Harry se débattait avec le peu de force qui lui restait.Il se libéra de l'étreinte de son oncle,ouvrit la porte et s'enfui en courant.  
  
Fin du flash-back  
  
Il commençait à peine à faire sombre lorsque le petit brun entra dans une grande forêt.il continua son chemin mais bientôt se perdu.Ce n'était pas un petit bois, mais une grande forêt qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres.  
  
Il se blottit contre un arbre, tremblant de froid.Il avait déjà eu la vague idée de partir, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait car il pensait toujours « il y a toujours quelqu'un de plus malheureux que toi alors, ne te plains pas. », mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.Mais il savait que, même si il était là, perdu dans le froid, il ne le regrettait pas. Quand soudain, il entendit un bruissement dans les feuillages qui le sortit de ses pensées.Puis, devant lui apparu un loup, fière, beau, noir comme la braise et pourtant semblant aussi frêle qu'une feuille d'arbre.Il portait un plaie dans le coup, lui aussi avait été rejeté par les siens.  
  
L'enfant se laissa dominer par la peur et se recroquevilla.Le loup ne bougea pas.Après un instant, les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux puis le loup s'approcha et vint se mettre près du garçon, comme si ils se connaissaient, qu'ils se comprenaient.  
  
La peur quitta Harry et il s'installa contre le pelage chaud du loup et, épuisé, s'endormit. Appréci ?Détest ?Ador ?(la je rêve)Reviewez !! 


	2. Pâtisseries

Salut !!!! Merci pour vos reviews !!!! Et merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de venir jeter un coup d'œil à ma fic !!  
  
Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews !!!17!!Chui trop'emuzeuh  
  
Ps : je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé,mais audébut,les réponses au review se sont pas misent TT  
  
Alors en voici les réponses :  
  
Watashina : Ma première reviews !!!Merci !!Et puis, non, désolée, je ne pense pas que je vais mettre de slash...que cela ne t'empêche pas de lire la suite !!Mais bon, ça commence quand Harry a 9 ans donc un slash...cela ferait un peu bizarre, non ? Sinon, j'adoreuh les slashs.....enfin, voila la suite !!  
  
Eilowny : Merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Voila la suite !!  
  
Lily Chang : Merci et je ferais plus attention maintenant...j'espère que la suite te plaira !!  
  
La pieuvre du désert : Merci beaucoup ton review m'a fais plaisir...et ne t'en fais pas si j'en ai besoin,je ferai appel a toi sans hésitation!!Merci de la proposition !!(en passant merci a watashina)Voila la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!  
  
Astrie : Ben,la voila la suite !!Merci de ton encouragement !  
  
Narumela : Je continue, je continue...j'espère que tu vas aimer !  
  
Dyonisos : Ben la voila la suite, alors je te laisse juger.  
  
Agendraa : Vi, l'idée trottait dans ma tête depuis longtemps avant que je ne décide à l'écrire...j'espère seulement que cela donne bien !!Z'aime bien les ptits sauvages !  
  
Johp5 : Merci beaucoup !!Voila la suite !!  
  
Darcky : Même chose, merci et voila la suite !!  
  
Shadow : Wow, du calme !!La voila la suite !!Merci beaucoup, ça fait quand même plaisir ce genre...menace.  
  
Vaness : Encore une fois merci et voila la suite !!  
J'espère que tu l'apprécieras !!  
  
Cérulane : Merci et je vais essayer de suivre ton conseils...j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir...à toi de me le dire !!!Voila la suite et encore merci pour ton review !!Voila la suite,dis-moi ce que tu en pense !!  
  
Sirie-stefie : Merci beaucoup,ça m'a fait plaisir. Voila la suite,à toi de juger !!  
  
Phern : Merci bcp et, voila, je continue !!  
  
Geneviève Black : Et bien Gen (je t'appelle Gen ça va plus vite oki ?), merci beaucoup pour ton review, ça fais vraiment plaisir !!!La suite sur un plateau pour toi, et j'espère que ça te plaira !!(Pff et voila que je fais des vers !)  
  
Nana13 : Merchiiiiiiiiiii !!Franchement tu me combles de joie !!devient toute rouge Alors, voila la suite et j'espère que tu l'aimera autant que le début !!  
  
Alors voila, pour les reviews, encore merci !!Bonne lecture et gros bisous !!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Chapitre 2 : le frère du loup.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils collaboraient. Ils partageaient tout. Jamais ils n'auraient pu trouver un meilleur compagnon. Ils se ressemblaient, calmes, dignes, seuls et blessés profondément là où l'on ne peut être soigné, au coeur.  
  
Parfois,il s'aventuraient à la lisière de la forêt,et Harry pouvait voir les autres hommes vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes.Le loup l'emmenait ici parce qu'il savait que cela lui plaisait.Pourtant,Harry n'allais jamais plus loin,il regardait mélancolique,pensant à ce qu'il aurai pu être si il était resté. Puis à ce moment là, le souvenir de l'humiliation, la haine et la douleur faisait grandir en lui en dégoût pour sa propre « race ».Alors, il ne venait plus là que pour ruminer, cacher derrière un bosquet.  
  
L'enfant ce faisait discret. Il n'était pas sur que quelque était à sa recherche mais il savait que les humain on la fâcheuse habitude de faire revenir les disparu, croyant être des sauveurs, même lorsque ceux-ci ne le désir pas.  
  
Tout ce que le petit garçon voulait, c'était rester avec le loup, le seul être à lui avoir montrer de l'affection, du respect et de l'intérêt. Il ne lui avait pas donné de nom. Il trouvait cela barbare, il n'avait pas à le nommer, le loup n'était pas son animal domestique. Il savait que cela vexerait le loup. De plus, il n'avait pas à l'appeler car ils ne se quittaient presque jamais et si un jour Harry se réveille seul, il sait que son ami va revenir, qu'il ne l'abandonnera pas. Celui-ci comptait pour l'enfant comme un grand frère protecteur, comme sa seule famille.  
  
Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que plusieurs personnes le recherchaient.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
-Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont réussi à cacher sa disparition depuis autant de temps ?!s'écria Lupin.  
  
-Il semblerait que oui..., répondit Dumbledore avec une expression qui trahissait sa nervosité . -Il faut le retrouver, dit McGonagall, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant...  
  
-Le problème c'est que nous n'avons rien qui puisse nous aider dans nos recherches... releva Dumbledore.  
  
-Même si je dois retourner toute l'Angleterre, je le retrouverai !!!fit Remus en tapant du poing sur la table. Je n'abandonnerais pas le fils de James !!!  
  
-Je comprend, Remus, intervint Dumbledore, mais il ne faut pas rejeter l'idée qu'il soit...  
  
-Taisez-vous !!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Vernon Dursley marchait le long d'un bois. Il avait été cherché des pâtisseries sur son temps de midi et là il retournait au boulot. Pourtant, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait épié...  
  
Il se tourna vers les arbres et rencontra 2 prunelles vertes. Se tenait devant lui un jeune garçon maigre et extrêmement sale mais dont les yeux était sauvages et exprimait la haine. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il se regardèrent pendant un moment, puis l'enfant grogna. Il semblait si familier pourtant...  
  
-Harry... ?  
  
Au moment où il disait cela, un loup apparu au coté de son neveu et celui- ci posa sa main sur la nuque de l'animal.  
  
-Harry ?répéta-t-il, Harry,...c'est toi ?  
  
Le garçon resta silencieux comme un loup guettant sa proie.Vernon commençait à paniquer. Il voulu partir mais quand il se retourna, l'enfant grogna. Il fit un pas. Et le loup lui bondit dessus. Il sentait les griffes de l'animal le couper mais il entendit une voix enfantine et salvatrice.  
  
- Arrêtes.  
  
Le loup se releva, il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment faire du mal à l'homme. Il avait juste de longues griffures sur la poitrine. Le loup retourna près du jeune garçon, le regardant dans les yeux. Puis L'enfant fixa son oncle. Finalement il souleva son sweet sale et déchiré, montrant de grande saillies son torse et dit :  
  
-Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent.  
  
Vernon se releva et s'enfui en courant, oubliant ses pâtisseries. Bien sur qu'il allais trouver le moyen de cacher se qui c'était passé, car sinon il devrait dire et expliquer pourquoi son neveu était parti...Harry ne s'inquiétait pas pour cela.  
  
Après avoir regarder de chaque côté -personne ne passait jamais dans cette rue-, il sorti du bois et ramassa le petit sachet. Puis il reparti avec le loup.  
Des pâtisseries. Même dans son existence « humaine », il n'en avait jamais goûté, si bien qu'il ne connaissait aucun des mets du sachet. Bien. Cela changerait de la chasse.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Voila, je sais on rentre pas encore vraiment dans l'histoire mais bon...Je compte un peu plus parler sur les sentiments, les émotions de Harry dans le prochains chapitre (clin d'œil à Cérulane)...  
  
Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?dites-le moi c'est tout simplement le petit bouton go en bas à gauche...vous allez pas me dire que c'est compliquer quand même ? 


	3. Haine

Salut tout le mondeuh !!!  
  
DESOLEE pour le retard promis je mettrais les autres chapitres bien plus vite( je pense mettre un chapitre par semaine ça vous va ???) et puis merci pour toute vos reviews c'est vraiment très encourageant !!!ZE VOUS AIMEUH !!!!  
  
**Louve argenter, Vierge , Alpo, ShadowSaphir, Mionne , Aymarick, Dionysos, Ornaluca, Agendraa, Darcky, Kalya, Fraisou, inconnue, et Gen :** Salut et merci a tous ! Franchement, tout vos petits mots à mon intention(a ma fic mais bon c'est mon tit bébé...je m'éloigne, je m'éloigne...)me touche vraiment et puis n'oubliez pas que c'est grâce a vous que je continue...c'est vrai après tout pourquoi écrire quand on est pas lu ???JE VOUS AIMEUH vous êtes géniaux de me lire et de me laisser un tit mot !!Et voila la suite, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir...  
  
**Lysbhet-Beriawen:** oui, c'est vraije vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long mais je ne te promet rien...en attendant, j'espère que la suite te plaira !!

**Shadow :** euh...chui quand même pas mazo mais bon ça fait plaisir que tu tiennes à avoir la suite.Et la voila!!Bonne lecture!!  
  
**Nana13:** Salut !!J'adore tes reviews...tu me fais plaisir !!J'espère que tu aimera toujours ma fic...dit moi ce qui vas et ce qui vas pas !!Allez bonne lecture !!!  
  
**Cerulane :** Ben vi que veut tu !!!C'est aussi pour les lecteurs qu'on écrit non ????mdr Et puis tu a bien deviner je n'ai pas mis les sentiments de Harry car je voulais voir la scène sous l'œil de Vernon...mais ici normalement on parle plus de Harry et de ses sentiments...en tout cas je fais des effort pour la longueurJ'espère que tu vas aimer !!  
  
**Petites sorcières** : Contente que ça te plaise !Voila je continue comme tu vois sinon, ben pour le loup, non il ne lui a pas donner de nom (ça vas être expliqué t'en fait pas !) et je pense pas faire intervenir un serpent...p-e, tu me donnes des idées et puis pour la dernière question et bien non, tu n'est pas la seule, en tt cas il y a MOI !!  
  
**Lilylilas :** Et bien Remus vas intervenir souvent quand même car pour moi il devrait avoir plus facile d'approcher le loup (et donc Harry) par ses gènes de loup-garou...non ?? Sinon voila la suite et dis moi si ça te plait.  
  
**Myncat :** Je sais pas...dans ma tête il rentre a l'école normalement et c'est juste que tout ce qui cas se asser vas être différent des livres...grr,je ne sais comment m'expliquer tu verra,dsl si tu aimes moins !Mais ne te prve pas de me donner des conseil, je le dit : c'est pour mes lecteurs que j'écris !! Voila la suite et dis moi ce que tu en penses hein !!  
  
**La pieuvre du désert :** et bien, je pense que tu saura tout cela en lisant mais bon que dire a part « bonne lecture !! » ??  
  
**JE VOUS FAIS DE RÔÔ SMACK !!**  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Voila !!J'espère n'avoir oublié personne !!!Si c'est le cas dites le moi !!Bonne lecture !!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
**_Chapitre 3 : Haine_**

**__**  
  
-Mais allez-vous enfin nous dire pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas allez voir les Dursley ?  
  
-Et bien...Je leur avais promis dans la lettre... qu'il n'aurait jamais de mes nouvelles jusqu'au 11 ans de Harry..., murmura Dumbledore.  
  
-Mais, ce n'est pas pareil, Harry a disparu, non ?  
  
-C'est une promesse magique, Minerva...  
  
Remus était silencieux au fond du bureau. Il regardait dans le vague. Il était las de cette situation. Et il s'en voulait. Après tout, après l'arrestation de Sirius, il aurait du prendre soin de Harry, il aurait du s'occuper de lui...Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait abandonné le fils de son meilleurs ami. Bien sur, sa condition de loup-garou avait eu une influence, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il sentait comme un vide en lui, la où aurait du être son cœur. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerai, jamais. C'était comme un ombre qui le poursuivait.  
  
Puis, il sursauta en entendant Rogue intervenir.  
  
-Potter aura 11 ans dans 6 mois et demi, pourquoi ne pas attendre ?  
  
-Attendre ?s'écria Lupin, se relevant précipitamment, Attendre !!Si ça se trouve, il est malade, blessé ou...m..._mort _!! Et lui il dit d'attendre !!!Cela fait 1 an qu'il s'est évanoui dans la nature et on devrait attendre !!!  
  
-Calmez-vous, Remus !!!Je ne peut rien faire, je vous l'ai dit, jusqu'au 11 ans de Harry...  
  
-Vous ne pouvez rien faire mais moi je n'ai rien à voir avec cette promesse, magique ou non !!! Alors, moi je vais allez les voir et si il ne me disent pas ou il est, je les transformes en cochon !!!(nda : rôôôhh la vilaine menace)  
  
Remus sorti en trombe de la pièce. Il bouillonnait de rage. Il était peut- être encore temps de réparer son erreur.  
  
-Remus !appela une voix féminine, _Remus_ !!Je viens avec vous !  
  
Lupin se retourna. Mc Gonagall l'avait suivit.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Vous croyez que je suis indifférente au fils d'un de mes meilleurs élève...Et puis,vous croyez obtenir de bon résultats,coléreux comme vous l'êtes ?Vous risqueriez de détruire leur maison avant qu'ils n'ai dit quoi que ce soit !!Et puis, arrêtez de penser que son sort n'importe qu'a vous !!  
  
¨°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Les deux petite jumelles Anderson (nda : non, pas Olsen...) marchai tranquillement dans les bois quand elle virent une masse noir à leur droite. Curieuses, elles s'approchèrent.  
  
Elles durent réprimer un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elles virent un grand loup couché sur son flanc et appuyé contre la bête,un garçon d'une dizaine d'années,le visage maculé de terre, les yeux rouges et,étrangement,un sachet de pâtisseries dans ses mains maigres .  
  
L'enfant se releva légèrement,soupira, les regarda dans les yeux puis lâcha calmement :  
  
-Bouh.  
  
Les deux petites partirent en courant en entendant le son de sa voix profonde. Harry hoqueta de rire. Les humains sont si lâches...  
  
Le garçon en était venu à les haïr. Il les maudissait. Toute cette année de vie sauvage avait renforcé sa colère qui peut à peut se transforma en haine, une haine qui coulait dans ses veines tel un terrible poison, détruisant tout sur son passage, le laissant seul avec sa fureur. Il vivait désormais reclus avec son loup et c'était pour lui tout son univers.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Lupin et McGonagall était devant la porte des Dursley. Minerva, sentant la nervosité de son compagnon, sonna.  
  
Bientôt, une grande femme avec un long cou ouvrit la porte.  
  
-Quoi ?dit-elle, Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
  
-Nous cherchons Harry Potter, Mme, dit McGonagall.  
  
Le visage de Pétunia Dursley passa par différentes émotions d'abord l'étonnement, puis l'embarras ensuite la tristesse pour finir par la colère.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de Harry Potter ici !!  
  
-Ca, on le sais déjà, articula Remus avec difficulté. Ce que l'on veut savoir c'est ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il fugue ainsi.  
  
Pétunia fut étonnée que l'homme en sache autant. Puis la colère revint.  
  
-Ce qu'on lui a fait ? Ce qu'on lui a fait !!C'est lui qui nous a fait du mal !!Vous ne me croyez pas ? Venez voir dans quel état est mon mari !!  
  
Elle les poussa à l'intérieur, puis à l'étage. Elle les mena dans une chambre où, dans un fauteil, se tenait un homme énorme, les yeux perdu dans le vague. On ne pouvait savoir clairement à quoi il pensait, son esprit semblait totalement vide.  
  
-Regarder ce que ce morveux a fait !!Je sais que c'est lui, Vernon n'arête pas de prononcer son nom...  
  
Remus se rapprocha en voyant le pauvre homme marmonn :  
  
-..dent pour dent...Harry...loup...loup...œil pour œil...loup...y avait un loup...  
  
-Il répète ça sans arrêt à cause de ce petit bâtard !! s'énerva Mrs Dursley.  
  
McGonagall compris tout de suite les paroles de Vernon.  
  
-La loi du Talion...murmura-t-elle, il lui a rendu la money de sa pièce... Mrs Dursley, est-ce que votre mari maltraitait Harry ?  
  
Elle l'avait dit comme elle l'aurait fait pour « Est-ce que les ponceuses de votre mari sont en promotion ? »  
  
-N-non, bien sur que non...  
  
Remus ne la croyait pas. Peut-être était-ce ce loup de ces soirs de pleine lune qui se réveillait, mais fou de colère il s'écria à l'adresse du vielle homme :  
  
-C'est de ta faute, abruti !!Si je pouvais-je te changerai en araignée mais j'ai encore besoin de toi...tu vas me dire ou est-ce que tu as vu Harry ?  
  
-...oeil pour œil. .  
  
-Où avez-vous vu Harry ??  
  
L'homme sembla comprendre. Son visage toujours tremblant d'effroi, paru s'illuminer, mais c'est toujours en marmonnant qu'il répondit :  
  
-Harry...Harryyyy...loup..forêt...loup..loup...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que Lupin et Mc Gonagall marchaient silencieusement dans l'immense forêt bordant Little Winning. Ils n'osaient l'avouer mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce grand silence qui les faisait frissonner.  
  
-Harry, murmura Minerva, Harry...  
  
-Harry !!Hurla alors Remus, Harry !!On sait que tu es là!!!Répond, on ne te veut aucun mal !  
  
Il se retourna et sursauta. Devant lui ce tenant à présent un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année, frêle, sale, échevelé, mais fière et droit. Lupin frissonna devant la haine qu'exprimaient ses yeux d'émeraude. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, malgré que ses sens fussent accrus par sa condition de loup-garou.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'enfant, les sondant du regard.  
  
Les deux sorciers ne dire mot en entendant la voix profonde. Elle n'exprimait ...rien.Comme si il ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qu'il ressentait, comme si il voulait les garder à distance de son cœur.  
  
Ils comprenait a présent le comportement de Mrs Dursley du garçon émanait un formidable aura de puissance et de rage qu'ils pouvait le sentir alors qu'ils se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres du Survivant.Ils étaient bouche bée, et fixait l'enfant qui avait grandi trop vite alors que ce dernier répétait sa question, avec une pointe d'agacement.  
  
-Nous sommes de amis de tes parents, souffla alors McGonagall.  
  
L'enfant resta silencieux un moment, la sondant de son regard froid et perçant, si bien qu'elle se sentie nue devant lui, puis dit :  
  
-Mes parents sont morts.  
  
Il n'y avait aucune expression dans sa voix. La barrière de Harry était infranchissable.  
  
_Silence._  
  
-A moins que vous ne parliez de ces chères Dursley..., continua-t-il avec une moue dédaigneuse.  
  
Lupin, sortant de sa torpeur, intervint :  
  
-Non, dit-il, nous n'avons rencontré ton oncle et ta tante qu'une fois...en parlant de ton oncle, sais tu que tu l'as complètement traumatis ??  
  
Harry scrutait le ciel quand il répondit d'une voix lointaine :  
  
-Les hommes sont faibles.  
  
Au moment ou il disait cette dernière phrase, un grognement de fit entendre derrière les deux adultes, qui, étonnés, seretournèrent pour faire face à...  
  
-Un loup !!siffla McGonagall, apeurée, en levant sa baguette.  
  
Mais Harry intervint.  
  
-Si vous le toucher à peine, je vous jure bien que, ami de mes parents ou pas, vous le regretterez...  
  
Lupin, comprenait que le loup n'attaquerais que sous l'ordre de Harry, demanda :  
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Pourquoi les hommes seraient-ils faibles ???  
  
-Les hommes, murmura avec dégout Harry, sans regarder le lycanthrope, ils sont hypocrites et égoïstes. Il parle d'amour quand leu cœur est empli de haine. Ils se croit les plus fort, ils se croit supérieur, pour se cacher qu'ils sont faibles. Ils ne porte de valeurs qu'a des choses matérielles et inutiles, ils ne voient pas le malheurs quand celui-ci ne les atteint pas.Ils sont cruels et mesquins.Ce sont les hommes les vrais sauvages.  
  
Les sorciers furent surpris par une telle rage, une telle maturité, et un tel dégoût envers sa propre « race ».  
  
-Hais-tu donc les hommes à se point ?dit la voix tristes de Remus Lupin.  
  
-Je hais les hommes autant qu'ils me haïssent, reçut-il pour seule réponse.  
  
-Mais on ne te hait pas !!hurla alors McGonagall, au bord des larmes, troublé par toute la haine que pouvait contenir ce petit cœur, a l'age où les enfants ne pense qu'a jouer.  
  
Le garçon sembla exploser de rage. Personne ne sut si il en avait conscience, mais venue de loin s'élevèrent des voix dans toutes la forêt de Little Winning.  
  
_Hey, Potter !!..Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas venir avec nous ?...Potter, le dingue, Potter le dingue !!...tu n'arriveras jamais à rien mon garçon...Qu'est-ce que tu as **encore** fait ??...Est-ce de ma faute si ses bon à rien de géniteurs se sont fait exploser la cervelle ?...Hey, l'intello, tu veut jouer à « tabassons Potter » ?...Dans ton placard TOUT DE SUITE !!...Mais qui voudrais être amis avec TOI ??...Je veut que tu n'oublie jamais que c'est moi le maître ici !!!...  
  
_Les voix s'estompèrent peu à peu et s'éteignirent sous le son de rires moqueur. Harry éclata d'un rire froid qui fit frissonner les adultes.  
  
-J'ai toujours été la cible de beaucoup d'attention, dit-il d'un ton amer, avec un sourire sans joie.  
  
Il y eut un long silence puis Remus osa :  
  
-Tu sais, on est pas tous comme ça...tu t'es peut-être senti seul mais nous sommes plusieurs à penser à toi et à ton bonheur...  
  
Harry eu un sourire sarcastique.  
  
-Ah oui ? Et où étiez vous alors quand le faible petit Harry Potter avait besoin de vous ??  
  
Ils étaient ambarassés.Que pouvait-on répondre à une telle question...McGonagall, n'en pouvant plus, craqua et fondit en larmes.  
  
-Faibles, murmura le garçon aux yeux d'émeraude.  
  
-C'est pour toi qu'elle pleure !! s'offusqua Lupin.  
  
-Ca ne sert à rien.J'ai souvent pleurer mais j'ai compris que les larmes ne faisait qu'agrandir ma peine.Et puis, il y a pas à pleurer pour moi , il n'y a rien à faire pour moi.Laissez moi, je ne vous aimes pas.  
  
Ces paroles, prononcées de la bouche juvénile, augmentèrent les pleurs du professeur de métamorphoses.Comment un _enfant_, pouvait dire des choses si, si...Elle ne pouvait supporter la haine dans se regard si jeune, dans une visage si fragile...comment un visage d'ange pouvait-il exprimer autant de sentiments ténébreux ?  
  
-Harry...implora-t-elle.  
  
-Arrêtez de pleurer je vous dit. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Personne n'en vaut la peine.  
  
Lupin voulut répliquer mais Harry l'en empêcha.  
  
-Clôturons le débat, dit-il en se retournant, Je déteste parler.  
  
Il fit un pas et le loup le suivit.Mais tendit qu'il passait devant les sorciers, Remus remarqua quelque chose sur son dos.  
  
-Oh !Mais... !  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Voila !!!Merci de m'avoir lu !!Je pense que ce chapitre est unpeu plus long.... 

Ca vous a plu ?Oui ?Non ?Dites le moi, en apuyant sur le tit bouton que vous connaissez tous !!!  
  
A la prochaine, Gros smacks !!


	4. Promesse

**DESOLEE, DESOLEE, DESOLEE , DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD !!**

Ce serait hypocrite que de chercher des excuses alors voila ! Je suis désolée...j'avais promis un chap. par semaine... mais je crois que si je me donnes une obligation, un délai, je suis sur de ne pas le respecter (âme de rebelle !!)...Oui, je sais c'est pas bien mais bon....

Pour ne pas perdre de temps, je ne répondrais pas aux reviews _(mais vous en faite pas je répondrai aux prochaines)_Mais je voudrais passer un tout grand merci   
  
**Gen - Lily Chang - Crystal yuy - Myncat - JOB3-14 - Fandjo - Khisanth - Ornaluca - Lysbeth-Beriawen - Shadow - Kaorou Naruméla - Nana13 - Aquila - Darky - Lapieuvredudesert - Laika la louve - Alpo - Mary-evy - Cérulane - Vierge - Rey**  
  
...Merci d'être si nombreux. Je promets de mettre le chapitre rapidement (et je tiendrais ma promesse !!)  
  
Je vous faits des rôh bisous !  
  
**_Chapitre 5 : Promesse_**  
  
Il fit un pas et le loup le suivit. Mais tendit qu'il passait devant les sorciers, Remus remarqua quelque chose sur son dos.  
  
-Oh ! Mais... !  
  
Il tendis un bras en avant, et pointa le loup.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il Remus ? demanda Mc Gonagall, les yeux rouges de larmes.  
  
Harry se retourna et planta ses émeraudes dans les yeux du lycanthrope.  
  
-Oui, que se passe-t-il, _Remus_ ? répéta-t-il d'un ton méprisant.  
  
-Ton...ton loup est bless !! reçu-t-il comme réponse.(nda : la voila la réponse !! Aussi bête que ça !!)  
  
Le garçon hocha la tête, et répondit sèchement :  
  
-Premièrement, ce n'est pas **_mon_** loup. Et deuxièmement, me crois-tu assez aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarquer ?  
  
Il repris sa route.  
  
-Mais...ne fais-tu donc rien ? demanda Lupin piteusement, Je croyais c'était ton ami...  
  
Harry se retourna brusquement et un vent brusque se leva dans la forêt. Un vent rempli de _colère_.  
  
-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! cracha-t-il Crois tu que c'est amusant de voir souffrir un ami ? Oh, mais j'oubliais, _vous_, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est l'amitié...  
  
Ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.  
  
-Ne parles pas de se que tu ne connaît pas, ajouta-t-il.

-Harry...implora Minerva.  
  
Mais il ne l'écoutait pas.  
  
-J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous écouter geindre.

-Attend ! Harry !! hurla Lupin, Je...on peut t'aider...je veut dire, on peut l'aider !!  
  
Il le regarda de haut en bas, le sondant du regard.  
  
-Pourquoi accepteraient ont l'aide de quelqu'un comme vous ?

-Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est l'amitié, Harry, répondit-il , Ton père était mon ami. Et par conséquent je te considère comme tel.  
  
Harry eu un rire moqueur et murmura :

-Vous rêvez...

-Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Je connais quelque qu'un qui pourrais peut-être le sauver...Mais d'abord, je dois savoir comment s'est-il fait ça ?  
  
Harry hésita. Non, ces humains ne sont pas fiables. Il ne fallait pas les croire, il allait le duper avec leurs ruses, leurs esprits sournois... Mais après tout, si ça pouvait sauver son ami, car il savait que la plaie était profonde, même si le loup ne laissait rien paraître. Et puis l'homme allait revenir...cet _homme_...qui avait _os_...il a dit qu'il reviendrait...il faudrait alors qu'ils soient forts, tout les deux. Il se décida parler.  
  
-Un _homme_ est venu avant-hier, répondit-il en appuyant sur le mot, Il voulait que je le suive. Mais je n'ai pas voulu bien sur...Il a voulu me forcer mais c'est mon milieu ici, et personne d'étranger ne peut m'y battre, _de quelque manière quelque soit_. Alors, le lâche, le serpent **– non, les serpents valent beaucoup mieux que lui-** il s'est attaqué au loup. Avec _cette chose_.  
  
Il montra la baguette que Mc Gonagall tenait à la main.  
  
Celle-ci ne pus s'empêcher de demander :  
  
-A quoi ressemblait-il ?

-Q'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?renifla Harry, De toute façon, je n'ai pas vu son visage, il avait une capuche. Mais il puait d'arrogance.  
  
Un _mangemort_...  
  
La situation était grave. Il fallait que les adultes agissent.  
  
-Bien, dit Lupin, je peux te dire que l'homme dont je te parlais est parfaitement capable de le soigner.  
  
Harry renifla de dédain.  
  
-Laisse moi le prévenir et je suis sur qu'il acceptera.  
  
-Mais qui vous dit que j'accepte votre aide.

-Harry, veux-tu sa mort ? répondit le loup-garou en montrant le canin.  
  
L'enfant ne répondit pas.  
  
-Je te laisse avec Minerva, je vais faire vite.  
  
Sur ce, il disparu.  
  
Harry fut surpris et un peu effrayé, mais, son orgueil le rappelant à l'ordre, il n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître.  
  
Ensuite, il régna une atmosphère lourde pour Mc Gonagall. Le garçon l'intriguait. Il était si...si...jeune. Et pourtant il vivait seul **–avec un loup, se précisa-t-elle-** dans une immense forêt. Un enfant. Un enfant vivait reclus et nourrissant sa haine de jour en jour. Elle n'osait l'avouer mais quelque part, ça lui faisait _peur_. Envolée, partie, la Mc Gonagall stricte et exigeante. En se moment, il y avait Minerva, une femme comme tant d'autre, et face à elle, assis en tailleur, l'enfant le plus étrange qu'il lui ai été donné de rencontrer.  
  
Celui-ci ne faisait pas attention à elle et mais remarqua son hoquet de surprise quand il attrapa, d'un geste rapide, un petit rongeur. Il tint fermement , mais presque avec des gestes doux la petite bête qui gesticulait entre ses longs doigts, il la leva vers lui murmura un _« Shuuuuuuut, c'est fini.... »_ et toujours avec cette infinie douceur, appuya à l'aide de son pouce sur la nuque de l'animal. Un petit craquement se fit entendre. La bête était morte. Mais elle n'avait pas souffert. Harry ne le souhaitait pas.  
  
D'un geste, il lança la carcasse au loup affamé qui la savoura sous le regard hébété et la bouche béante de Minerva.  
  
A ce moment, Remus revint. Il tenait une plume entre ses doigts.  
  
-Voila, dis-t-il, l'affaire est reglée...Harry je vais t'emmener au collège de Poudlard...  
  
-Pardon ? répeta celui-ci, Vous rêvez ! Moi se que je veux c'est qu'on le soigne !

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est pour ça ! Seulement l'homme dont je t'ai parlé ne peut se déplacer...Il faut venir a lui...  
  
Harry le regarda...une ruse...non, il n'allait pas se faire avoir...si l'homme d'hier n'avait pu le sortir de cette forêt, ceux-ci n'y parviendrai pas non plus.  
  
-Je ne veux pas.

-Harry, je te promets que tu pourras revenir après...  
  
Harry le fixa. Depuis tout à l'heure il n'avait pas décelé le mensonge dans le regard du grand brun. Il regarda le loup. Puis Lupin. Puis le loup. Au bout de cinq longues minutes, il lâcha :  
  
-Bien, j'irais à votre école machin chouette, mais si jamais vous m'avez menti, alors là je partirai et cette fois je vous jure bien que _personne_ ne me retrouvera.  
  
Les adultes ne pouvaient pas exprimer leur soulagement tellement grand qu'il était. Lupin s'approcha. Mais le garçon recula. Cela le peina même si il savait qu'il fallait s'attendre à ce genre de comportement.  
  
Il recula et lui montra la plume qu'il tenait.  
  
McGonagall, comprenant tout de suite, s'approcha et posa son doigt sur le bâton. Puis, d'une voix douce, invita Harry à faire de même. D'abord craintif, il ne bougea pas. Puis, hésitant, il posa son doigt en regardant fixement les 2 sorciers d'un air qui voulait dire « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque?"ils l'avaient pensé tout les deux, les adultes virent suivrent le mouvement du garçon du coin de l'œil, puis lui- même s'approcher et planter ses crocs dans le bois frêle.  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'ils ressentirent une grande secousse, comme si ils étaient tirés par le nombril. Deux seconde plus tard, ils tombaient tout les trois sur une pelouse,devant un grande grille.  
  
Le soleil aveuglait Harry il était habitué à l'ombre bienfaisante que lui offrant les arbres. Mais autres chose le tracassait où était-il ? Où l'avait-on emmen ? Et comment ? Pourquoi ces personnes étaient-elles venues le chercher ? _Qui_ étaient elles vraiment ?  
  
Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il voulait partir. Vite. Fuir cette endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et ces personnes si étranges.  
  
Des _sorciers _?  
  
Balivernes. Il n'y avait jamais cru et n'y croirait jamais.

_Combien de fois dois-je te répéter que la magie CA N'EXISTE PAS !!!  
_ Il secoua la tête. Tout lui était si confus...Il regarda son compagnon. Voyant le sang suinter de sa blessure, il oublia ses interrogations et leva les yeux vers les deux adultes qui le fixaient. Il avait repris son air sur de lui. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas.  
  
-Alors ? dit-il d'une voix forte, Vous m'aviez dit que l'on pourrait le soigner...J'attend. Où est votre _guérisseur_ ?  
  
Lupin le regarda un instant sans rien dire puis, lui dit de le suivre. Il poussa la grille en haut de laquelle était écrit en lettres d'or : _Poudlard._  
  
Ils traversèrent un long parc. Harry regardait partout, prenait des repères. Il observa longtemps le lac, d'où il était sûr d'avoir vu sortir un immense tentacule, la forêt, qui ne ressemblait vraiment pas à la « sienne », et un arbre étrange au milieu du parc qui bougeait tout seul. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise et, la main dans la nuque du loup, il pu remarquer que ce dernier non plus. Mais aucun des deux ne paru vouloir l'admettre.  
  
Puis, ils arrivèrent à une grande porte, que McGonagall poussa. Harry hoqueta. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus rentré dans une bâtisse, quel qu'elle soit .Si bien qu'il hésita à passer le seuil. Seul la respiration difficile du loup le faisait avancer.  
  
Bien des fois, les adultes essayèrent d'engager la conversation avec le jeune, mais ils se confrontaient toujours à un mur de silence. Ils finirent par abandonner.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua même pas qu'on le conduisait a travers des marches de pierres. Puis, Lupin frappa à la porte de ce qui devait être un bureau. Après un vague « entrez », il poussa la porte. Ils entrèrent alors dans une pièce tel que Harry n'en avait jamais vue. Les murs étaient remplis d'objets dont il ignorait l'utilité et mieux encore,il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à lors, mais les personnages sur les tableaux _bougeaient_.  
  
Assis derrière un immense bureau, un vieil homme à la barbe blanche le fixa un instant puis Harry pu voir une larme perler de son œil et rouler sur sa joue pour finir par se perdre dans sa barbe.  
  
-Je me suis fais tant de soucis..., dit-il d'une voix qui confirmait ses dire.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Pourquoi s'était-il soucié de lui ? Qui était-il ? Il entendit Lupin commencer à narrer a Dumbledore-si il avait bien compris- comment il l'avait retrouver et tout le reste. Il n'y fit pas attention. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que, comme promis, on soigne le loup afin qu'il puisse partir et oublier tout ce qui c'était passé. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui disait que ça n'allait pas ce passé comme il l'espérait.  
  
Son présentiment se confirma lorsque, enfin, le vieux directeur se leva et s'approcha de lui et de l'animal. Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux et dit :  
  
-Ce que je vais te demander est très dur mais si c'est le seul moyen de ne pas complètement te perdre, je le fais. J'accepte de soigner ton loup à une condition. Je veux que tu vienne étudier ici en septembre.  
  
Harry explosa de rage.  
  
-Je le savais !! hurla-t-il, Je le savais !!Vous êtes tous les mêmes !!Vous ne faites jamais rien sans avoir une arrière-pensée !!Je vous déteste !!Je vous déteste !!  
  
Des larmes de colère coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait cru qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cette homme quand il l'avait entendu parler la 1ère fois. Personne ne s'était jamais inquiéter pour lui. Mais non, il s'était trompé. Il se sentait trahi, il était perdu Il ne voulait pas revenir ici. L'école lui avait déjà donné assez de mauvais souvenirs. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir son ami souffrir.  
  
Il cria toutes les injures qu'il connaissait, même si il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Le vieil homme restait impassible. Mais au fond, il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, et que ses insultes ne laissaient pas le directeur de glace. Au bout d'un moment, il se tu et repris son souffle.  
  
-Tu as fini ?demanda lentement le directeur.  
  
Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le fixer, le regard haineux.  
  
-Je sais que c'est difficiles pour toi, continua-t-il, ça l'est aussi pour moi, crois moi...  
  
Harry cracha.  
  
-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? finit-il par demander.  
  
-Parce que je tiens à toi, Harry. Et je sais que je ne peut te retenir ici contre ta volonté.  
  
-Moi, je ne tiens pas à vous.  
  
Il ne le savait pas mais c'était cette phrase qui fit le plus mal au vieil homme. 

-Mais je tiens à lui, continua-t-il en montrant le loup.  
  
Dumbledore s'approcha. Comme avec Lupin, l'enfant recula.  
  
-Alors, tu accepte mon march ?demanda-t-il après un instant.  
  
Il hésita.  
  
-Combien de temps ?répondit le jeune garçon.  
  
-Une année, répondit le directeur qui avait tout de suite compris, Je te demande juste une année.  
  
Harry réfléchissait. _Sacrifier une année_...puis il regarda le loup suffoquer. Ce loup même qui l'avait si souvent réchauffer, protéger...  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Dumbledore eu un grand sourire et lui tendit la main. Après un moment, déjà plein de regrets, Harry la serra.  
  
Dumbledore sortit alors sa baguette et murmura des phrases que Harry ne compris pas. Puis, lentement, il vit la plaie sur le dos du loup se refermée pour enfin disparaître. Harry préféra oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Il n'était pas encore sur de vouloir croire à ce qui, d'après son oncle, n'existe pas.  
  
C'est en ruminant de sombre pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'on lui parlait et, au bout d'un moment, on lui tendis un bout de parchemin que le loup mordit. Il sentit à nouveau une grande secousse au niveau du nombril...

=====================================================

Cela faisait à peine quelque instant que Harry et son étrange compagnon étaient partit, que la porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit à la volée. Laissant place à un Fudge rouge de colère.  
  
-Pas pu venir plus tôt !! balbutia-t-il, J'ai appris que DEUX portoloins avait été activés sans mon autorisation !!Vous allez trop loin Dumbledore !!!  
  
Celui-ci lui expliqua rapidement la situation.  
  
-Quoi ?dit Fudge, Et vous l'avez laissé partir ?  
  
-Je n'ai aucune autorité sur lui, dit Dumbledore, La seul chose que je pouvait lui demander,c'était un année...Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le ferai surveiller discrètement.  
  
-Vous ne me comprenez pas, Dumbledore !!Ce garçon est malade !!Il faut le soigner ! Le pauvre bougre, ce n'est peut-être pas de sa faute mais vous n'allez décemment pas laissez un enfant sauvage parmis des élèves normaux...  
  
-Fudge !! répliqua Dumbledore, C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas !Harry n'est pas un malade mentale !!C'est sa colère qui l'a transformé...Il suffi que sa haine retombe pour qu'il redevienne normal...  
  
-Bien, répondit ce dernier, je vous laisse carte blanche, mais si j'estime que vos méthodes ne sont pas efficace, j'emploierai les miennes.

=================================================

Harry atterrit dans la forêt, à l'endroit où il avait rencontré McGonagall et Lupin. Il regarda le parchemin. Ces quelques mots y étaient tracés :  
  
_Un an. N'oublie pas.  
_  
Tous les oiseaux du bois s'envolèrent quand Harry cria toute sa colère 

=================================================

Voila !

J'espère que ça vous à plu et je pense qu'il est assez longs ( - 7 pages Word, ça va non ?)

Allez, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une tite reviews (je fait pas de chatage, j'aime pas ça,mais ça encourage !!)

A.

Kushy (vais peut-être changer de pen name pour celui là je prévient !)


	5. Rentrée

Salut !! Voila j'avais dit que je ferais plus vite pour le chapitre suivant donc voila !!  
  
_**Reponses au reviews**_ :  
  
**Gen :** Merci !! Franchement ça fait plaisir ! Et puis, j'aime bien retrouver a chaque fois mes lecteurs...Merci d'être toujours l ! Ce chapitre est plus court mais t'en fait pas, je ferais mieux au prochain !!  
  
**Lysbeth-Beriawen :** Je crois que tu a un peu compris le plan de Dumby sauf que lui il voudrai en fait réussir à faire redevenir Harry « Normal »....Et puis pour Draco et bien...en effet ça va pas être la grande amitié mdr !! Merci de ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire !  
  
**Myncat :** Totalement d'accord avec toi. Merci et voila la suite !  
  
**Lapieuvredudésert :** Ben c'est déjà bien que tu prennes le temps de mettre un tit mot !!Merci ! Dis moi ce que tu penses de la suite même si je trouve ce chap. moins bien.  
  
**Fandjo :** Merci. Et puis oui, il va plus utiliser la magie ( sans baguette), ça vient, lentement mais sûrement ! J'aime bien qu'il se démarque des autres ! Voila la suite, j'aimis moins de temps(heureusement).  
  
**Johp5 :** Merci !! Voila la suite !  
  
**Nana13 :** Salut ma grande !! Les vacances..et bien si tu veut savoir mon camp patro était extra !Mais maintenant je fais plus rien donc je vais me concentrer sur ma fic ! Et toi ? Merci de tes encouragement et bien entendu il y aura des rencontre Harry Rogue quelqye peu...electrique mdr ! Et je vais te dire j'ai pas envie qu'il s'entende mdr...ce que je veut c'est qu'Harry lui cloue le bec !! Dsl...mais bon tu verras et me diras (pas encorece chap, sûrement le prochain) Encore merci de ton enthousiasme ! Rôôh poutous.  
  
**Nienna-lo :** Réponses au questions : Tu verras bien Mais tu aura déjà quelque réponses ds ce chap...ensuit, l'avenir te le dira Merci de tes encouragement et fais moi part de ton avis pour la suite !  
  
**Darky :** Merci !!!!!!!!!!!! Franchement, ça fais super plaisir (ttention, vaut mieux pas trop flatter mon orgueil ...euh...si si vas-y je t'en prie !!).Voila la suite !  
  
**Vierge :** Merchi merchi (envoie des baiser de la main)Voila la suite !  
  
**4rine :** Merchi dis moi ce que tu penses de la suite alors !!  
  
**_JE VOUS AIMEEEEEEEUUUUUUHHH !!  
  
Gros bisous et bonne lecture !_**  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°   
  
**_Chapitre 5 : Rentrée  
_**  
Assis derrière son bureau, la tête dans les mains, Albus Dumbledore songeait.La rentrée scolaire allait bientôt avoir lieu et le jeune Potter devrait tenir sa promesse. Il savait que le garçon le ferait, mais il était tracassé par autre chose...la dernière phrase que lui avait dit le ministre.  
  
_-Je vous laisse un mois, mon ami, mais si après cette date, je ne constate pas de progrès de la part de Potter ce sera à moi de prendre les mesures nécessaire..._  
  
_Un mois_...Dumbledore savait qu'il pouvait faire « revenir » Harry mais il savait aussi que cela prendrai du temps, beaucoup de temps....  
  
On frappa à sa porte.Puis, Lupin entra.  
  
-Vous m'avez appeler ?demanda-t-il.  
  
-Oui, répondit le directeur, Je voulais vous demander, je sais que vous n'êtes pas très en forme après cette nuit de pleine lune, mais je voudrais que vous aillez chercher Harry... Voyez-vous, il ne connais que Minerva vous et moi et elle et moi serons trop occupé par la rentrée scolaire...Je suis sûr qu'il refusera de suivre quelqu'un qu'il n'as jamais vu...il est trop méfiant....De plus, avec vos gènes..._canine_...je crois que lui et en particulier le loup qui l'accompagne peu vous faire confiance plus facilement...  
  
-Je comprends, répondit Lupin, les dents serrées à l'allusion à son état, ce sera un plaisir.  
  
-Je vous recommande d'y aller le jour même de la rentrée, continua le directeur, donc demain. J'ai envoyer un elfe de maison chercher ses fournitures au chemin de traverse car je doute qu'Harry ai voulu y aller...  
  
-Vous avez bien fait.  
  
Dumbledore semblait si fatigué derrière son bureau.Après un instant de silence il confia d'une voix tremblante :  
  
-J'ai encore rêvé de James et Lily, ils me posaient sans cesse la même question _; Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à notre petit garçon ?  
_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lupin cherchai depuis une demi-heure, mais il ne trouvait pas le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais. Puis, s'approchant de rochers, près d'une petite rivière, il le vit, couché, endormit contre son compagnon. Il s'approcha, murmura le nom d'Harry .Il posa alors sa main sur épaule et, à sa grande surprise, il senti qu'on lui attrapai le poignet. Et, sans rien comprendre, il se retrouva couché sur le dos et, le maintenant au sol, un garçon au yeux pleins de rage.  
  
-Harry, balbutia-t-il, Harry, c'est moi, Remus, tu te souviens, je viens de la part de Dumbledore...tu te souviens ?  
  
L'enfant resta un moment immobile, puis il relâcha sa prise.Il se redressa et dit :  
  
_-Je n'oublie jamais._  
  
Lupin frissona. La voix du garçon était encore plus rauque et profonde qu'avant.  
  
Quelque chose, une sorte d'aura entourant le garçon le faisait frissoner d'effroi.  
  
Ils devaient se dépêcher. Lupin avait perdu beaucoup de temps à chercher Harry. Il sortit une plume de sa poche -portoloin cette fois autorisé parle ministère- et le tendis à Harry.  
  
Le garçon hésita encore. Il tenait à sa vis, et il savait que son arrivée à...Pouldar...un truc comme ça, la bouleverserai. Mais il était un homme de parole. Il baissa les yeux, ceux-ci plein d'amertume, vers le loup, puis, posa la main sur la plume, avec un regard haineux pour Lupin, qui fit de nouveau frissonner ce dernier.  
  
Mais alors, contre tout attente, le loup s'approcha et, du bout du museau, toucha la plume.  
  
Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond. Son ami était capable de tout quitter pour lui. Trop heureux, il n'osa contester.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Ils se retrouvèrent sur un quai de gare où des dizaines de garçons et filles se pressait. Harry grogna. Comment allait-il supporter ça durant toute une année ?...Oh mais il parviendrait sûrement à s'en fuir...Non !!Seul les faibles prennent la fuite ! Il resterai .

Il regarda Remus d'un air interrogatif.  
  
-Tu vas prendre le Poudlard express comme les autres étudiants...répondit celui-ci.  
  
Harry n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans un train remplis d'enfants idiots et bruyants. De plus il n'avait jamais pris le train.  
  
Mais une promesse est une promesse et Harry était, répétons-le, un homme de parole. Il monta donc, son instinct le guida vers uncompartiment _complètement_ vide et s'y installa. Il mis ses pieds sur la table sans aucune gène.  
  
Tout le long du très long voyage, Harry resta seul dans son compartient.Il n'en demandait pas plus. Plusieurs fois, il entendit la porte coulissante s'ouvrit, mais il ne levait pas les yeux et deux seconde plus tard, il l'entendait se refermer. Il riait intérieurement.  
  
Il entendit à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir.  
  
-Oh, excuse-moi, je croyais que c'était vide...  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers une jeune fille au cheveux brun en bataille. Elle était la première à lui avoir adressé la parole. Il ne répondit pas. La fille était mal à l'aise. Et ça l'amusait. (Harry)  
  
-Bon, ben, je te laisser, j'ai pas l'impression que tu aie envie de compagnie...  
  
Elle fixait le loup que Harry caressait d'un air quelque peu effrayée....Et Harry la fixait. Qui était-elle ? C'était la seule à avoir eu l'audace de parler avec lui....Il était encore dans ses pensées quand il remarqua que la fille était partie sans refermer la porte. Harry jura et se leva pour la refermer. Mais au moment où il arrivait à hauteur de celle-ci, il vit dans le couloir un jeune homme accompagné de deux gorilles s'avancer vers lui.  
  
Il s'arrêta face à lui si bien que Harry pouvait sentir l'odeur de son gel.  
  
-Aaaaah, oui, je vois...dit le garçon d'une voix dédaigneuse.  
  
-Et tu vois quoi ? demanda Harry de la même intonation.  
  
-J'ai entendu parler de toi, Potter, répondit-il, On parle beaucoup de toi au ministère...Bien sur, mon père à eu vent de l'affaire...Mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à _ça_...  
  
Harry compris que cela devait être un petit arrogant sans cervelle et sans intêret. Même son stupide cousin aurait compris cela.  
  
-Va te laver les cheveux et on en rediscutera, dit-il, calmement.  
  
Puis, sans que Harry ne bouge le petit doigt, la porte se ferma sur l'intrus.  
  
_Ce genre de chose peut-être utile...,_ pensa-t-il.  
  
Il s'était enfant décider à croire en ce que toute sont enfance avait nié.  
  
Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre. Bientôt, il entendit une voix résonner dans le train.  
  
_Sorciers, Sorcières en herbe, veuillez vous préparer à sortir .Nous arrivons à la gare de Pré-au-lard.  
_  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait du train. Puis, il appris d'un géant qu'ils devraient faire le reste du chemin en barques. Il trouvait tout cela ridicule, un train, puis des barques,...alors qu'il avait fais le trajet en 100 fois moins de temps l'autre fois...  
  
Sur les barques, ils traversèrent le lac. Harry regarda après la bête qu'il avait aperçu l'autre jour .Avec lui se trouvait la fille qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure, un jeune roux assez remuant et un garçon un peu gauche et étourdi qui plus d'une fois failli tomber dans l'eau. Le roux et la fille discutait de « maisons » et de « points » mais Harry lui, ne disait mot. Et personne n'osait lui parler ou s'approcher, surtout du loup.  
  
Ils traversèrent ensuite le parc, entrent dans le château grâce à McGonagall qui les conduisit dans une pièce vide. Harry pestait. Il détestait ça, suivre comme un petit mouton, faire se qu'on lui disait sans explication.  
  
A un moment, des êtres translucides entrèrent à travers le mur. Harry ne s'étonna pas. Il avait bien été obligé de croire à la magie et aux fantômes, mais il n'était pas du genre a s'émerveillé.  
  
Ensuite, McGonagall revint et les conduisit dans la « grande salle », où des centaines d'élèves regardait les nouveaux, timide ou embarrassé, entrer. Harry devait avoué que la salle était bien belle et chaleureuse. Mais Harry, lui, n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de chaleureux.

Dumbledore, assis au centre de la seul table d'adultes, prononça quelque mots puis McGonagall leur expliqua la « cérémonie de la répartition » (NdA : bon, vous savez comment ça marche, hein !!).Et le « choipeau » chanta une chanson que Harry trouva ...grotesque.  
  
Harry trouvait tout cela ridicule. De plus, il détestait la foule, le bruit et tout ces regards braqués sur lui. Il regardait vaguement la répartition. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de retenir les noms des maisons.  
  
-Potter, Harry.  
  
Harry sortit de sa torpeur et se dirigea lentement vers le petit tabouret. Le loup le suivit et se coucha à ses pieds. Le garçon pouvait entendre tous les chuchotements qu'il provoquait et ça le rendait malade. N'y tenant plus il hurla :  
  
-MAIS BORDEL , VOS GEULE !  
  
Le silence se fit.  
  
-Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous bon sang ! dit Mc Gonagall.  
  
Ce dernier cracha et s'essuya d'un revers de manche.  
  
Les murmures reprirent.  
  
Il enfonça le choipeau sur sa tête avec l'espoir inconscient que cela fasse taire toutes ces messes basses.  
  
Il entendit alors une voix résonner dans sa tête.  
  
_Ooh oh !!Mais voila une affaire bien difficiles...mon garçon je vois chez toi des qualités pour chacune des maisons.... Ta loyauté m'amène à penser aux Poufsouffles, mais tu es réfléchi comme un Serdaigle...mais aussi impulsif, comme les Griffondor...Et bien sur ta ruse te conduit chez les Serpentard...Mais tu n'est pas comme ceux de cette dernière maison, tu ne veux rien prouver...c'est difficiles...du courage et une grande haine...du calme...je vois beaucoup de chose en toi...je n'ai jamais du faire une recherche aussi poussée....tu es imprévisibles et fière et dans ce cas, je ne crois pas me tromper en t'envoyant à ...GRIFFONDOR !!!_  
  
Harry retira le chapeau e se leva. Tout e monde le regardait .Il détestait cela. Alors, il traversa la salle silencieuse devant son étrange comportement et sortit.  
  
De toute façon, il n'avait pas faim.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Voila ! Un chapitre plus court...je l'aime moins mais je dois faire son arrivée...

Maintenant qu'il est a Poudlard...héhéhé...

Un tit review ?


	6. Mais foutezmoi la paix!

Salut !!! Me voila avec un nouveau chapitre !!!J'espère qu'il va vous plaire même si on avance pas beaucoup...enfin vous lirez !  
  
Réponses au reviews :  
  
Lisbeth-Beriawen : Wai il est pas très social en effet...Et pis avec Drey...mdr il va souffrir le blond !! Mais pas dans ce (court) chapitre...en tout cas, ravie que ça te plaise, et j'espère que la suite aussi !!  
  
Ornaluca : Merchi Chui vraiment contente que tu aime et ne t'en fais pas, il ne va pas se laisser faire !!  
  
Lapieuvredudésert : Que de question, que de question...tu saura tout ça en lisant Par contre je sais pas l'age du capitaine...C'est un des grand mystères de la vie !!mdr J'espère que la suite te plait !!  
  
Gen : Wai sorry pour la tites fautes, c'est de l'inattention...promis je le ferais plus !! Et piuis contente que tu aimes(après tout c'est le but) et la voila, la suite !!!  
  
Laikala louve : ben, merchi et vla la suite (original hin ?)  
  
Vierge : wai il a un assez grand caractère C'est pas le genre à ne pas dire se qu'il a envie !!!  
  
Lisandra : Et bien...la voila la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !  
  
Nana13 : Tu fais rien ?dommage !! Le code ? Kesako ?...et puis, tu va survivre à 3 semaines sans net ???? Moi je ne serais pas capable mdr ! Enfin, j'espère que tu t'amuseras QUAND MEME bien !! Pour ce qui est de Harry moi aussi j'aimerai qu'il arrête de se faire marcher sur les pieds ( ça se voit dans ma fic) !!Mais ça n'arrive pas...Pourquoi, Joanne, Pourquoi ???? mdr Et puis pour ton idée...excellent !!!Franchement je crois que je vais la mettre dans la fic !!Génial, c'est tout ce que Rogue mérite...une frayeur, ça va pas le tuer hein ? Et bien laisse ton imagination déraper...ça donne des bonnes idées !!lol ! Merchi chui vraiment contente de lire tes reviews, c'est toujours très encourageant !!  
  
Dracky : heureuse de provoquer ton rire J'étais pas sur de le mettre ce passage là mais vu toutes les reviews, j'ai bien fait !! Contente que tu aimes ma fic mais pourquoi tu veut me faire gonfler les chevilles ??? :s   
  
Astronema : a maintenant merci bcp !!  
  
Taria Felton : Merchi et ben j'espère que la suite de cette version va te plaire  
  
Snorlax : Que penses–tu de tout de suite ?? Merci de la review !  
  
GROS BISOUS A TOUS !!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 6 : Mais foutez-moi la paix !!  
  
Il était assis tout simplement, pensif, sur les marches qui menaient à la grande porte d'entrée de Poudlard. Il regardait les étoiles, les pensées se perdant dans le vent. D'une main, il caressait la nuque du loup qui ne l'avait pas quitté.  
  
Le voila embarquer dans une école remplie d'élèves idiots, pour qui son arriver n'était que le plus gros potin du moment. Il s'en voulait aussi pour le loup. Ce dernier l'avait suivit jusqu'ici sans rechigner mais il savait qu'il n'était pas dans son milieu ici et que ça l'ennuyait.  
  
Il fut extirpé de ses pensées par une voix non familière :  
  
-Ah te voila !!!  
  
Harry se retourna pour faire face à un grand roux. Celui-ci avait l'air un peu ...dégoûté par l'aspect des son interlocuteur.  
  
Il soupira.  
  
-Ca fait une demi-heure que je te cherche !!continua-t-il, Le couvre-feux va bientôt sonner et nous devons retourner à la salle commune...Ah, oui, je me présente : Percy Weasley, préfet.  
  
Il appuya bien sur ce dernier mot. Mais Harry lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il s'en fichait éperdument. Mais il se releva, et grogna. Il détestait se plier aux règles. Il détestait ça.  
  
-Laisse-moi.  
  
- Il est dans mon de voir de préfet de....  
  
-Si je te suis tu la fermes ?  
  
Le roux parut choqué. Il écarquilla les yeux et il lui fallut quelque instants pour repondre un faible :  
  
-Oui.  
  
Percy les conduisit, lui et son compagnon, vers la grande salle rouge et jaune des Griffondor. Il lui montra la direction du dortoir des garçons et partit, laissant Harry seul dans la pièce étouffante. Harry s'assis dans un fauteil et fixa longtemps le feu. Il n'allait certainement pas dormir maintenant.  
  
Il repris ses réflexions, mais quelques heures plus tard, il s'endormit dans le fauteil si confortable de la salle commune de Griffondor.  
  
des cris...une porte qui claque...un brouillard de sons et d'images...un grand rire froid...un grand éclair de lumière verte...  
  
...Et un Harry Potter qui se réveil en sueur.  
  
-Cauchemar ?dit une voix.  
  
Harry se retourna et vis la jeune fille qu'il avait déjà rencontrée dans le train. Il ne répondit pas et regarda de tout côté.  
  
-Il n'y a que moi, continua la fille, un peu intimidée, il est encore trop tôt.  
  
Il la regarda.  
  
-Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ? finit-il par articuler.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, je n'arrivais pas à dormir...  
  
Harry la fixait, l'analysait. Elle avait un livre sur les genoux et prenais des notes.  
  
Tsss...Elle n'a aucune confiance en elle-même. Alors elle compense par de l'étude de peur de se tromper...  
  
Il savait qu'il n'avait pas tord, tout dans son attitude prouvait ses pensées...  
  
Etrangement, le fait que Harry ai parler paru la soulager. Elle avait l'air plus à l'aise.  
  
-Tu vas aller en cours comme ça ?osa-t-elle demander.  
  
-Quoi ? dit Harry d'un ton dédaigneux.  
  
Il n'avait pas envie d'assister à quelque cours que ce soit. Sauf peut- être, « Comment éviter de faire des promesses stupides».  
  
La fille eu un petit rire. Qui énerva Harry, mais il ne dit mot.  
  
-Tu es tout sale !!dit-elle en riant , Attend !!  
  
Elle se leva et s'approcha. Harry se tassa dans son fauteil.  
  
-Bouges pas !!!ordonna-t-elle.  
  
Elle approcha ses doigts de son visage. Mais d'un geste rapide, il attrapa sa main.  
  
Rectification...elle doit être grandement sûre d'elle pour faire ça...  
  
- Me touche pas.  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Me touche pas.  
  
- Je...  
  
- Faut te le dire en quelle langue ?  
  
La fille se tut.  
  
-Ah ! dit-il en la lâchant enfin, Pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'on parlait pas la même langue.  
  
La fille sourit timidement.  
  
Il sourit.  
  
Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il remit son masque.  
  
- Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ? demanda-t-il sechement.  
  
- Non. Puis elle partit se rasseoir. Harry regarda le loup endormit à ses pied, puis son regard se perdit dans les cendres fumantes dans la cheminée. Il se maudissait d'avoir souris, d'avoir laisser une petite ouverture dans sa coquille.  
  
-Comment il s'appelle ?  
  
Il se retourna.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Comment il s'appelle ?dit la fille en montrant le loup.  
  
Harry leva les yeux et haussa les épaules.  
  
-Comment pourrais-je le savoir, dit-il d'un ton sec, je ne parle pas le loup !  
  
-Ben...  
  
Elle commençait tout doucement à l'agacer. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, il n'aimait pas ça, il voulait qu'on le laisse, il voulait quitter ce château...  
  
-Oh, écoute, dit-il, est-ce que je t'ai demandé qui tu étais ?  
  
Elle se leva.  
  
-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, dit-elle, visiblement vexée, Heureuse que ça t'intéresse.  
  
Puis, elle sortit en claquant la porte. Harry n'avait aucun remord .Il se fichait de ce que cette Hermione pouvait penser de lui. Il se fichait de ce que tous pensaient de lui.  
  
Mais pourquoi tout le monde faisait attention à lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser seul ?  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°  
  
Il était sortit, au bout d'un moment, par ennuis. Il se baladais maintenant seul-il n'avait pas voulu réveiller son ami -Dans les couloirs de l'immense château. Sa faim l'avait conduit vers la grande salle mais, en voyant celle-ci pleine, son estomac se noua. Il n'aimait pas être dans la foule, surtout quand il se savait le centre d'intérêt de cette dernière.  
  
Il se balada alors dans les couloirs, errant au ré de ses envies. Puis il entendit une cloche sonner et des élèves envahirent les couloirs par dizaine. Harry évitait le plus possible cette foule.  
  
Bien sur, il n'alla pas aux cours. On l'avait forcé à venir ici, mais personne n'allait l'obliger à suivre le programme scolaire !!Il faisait et ferait ce qui lui plairait.  
  
Il découvrit les cuisines, ainsi que les elfes de maison. Il les trouva stupide et ridicule. Le spectacle d'une telle soumission l'agaçait mais il ne dit rien car il savait que grâce à ses petits êtres dociles, il n'aurait pas besoins de rentrer dans la salle pleine.  
  
Il continua sa visite. Bien sur, ses pieds le conduisirent vers l'extérieur. Mais à peine arriva-t-il a la grande porte du hall d'entrer qu'une voix résonna derrière lui.  
  
-Monsieur Potter !!  
  
Il se retourna lentement. Et découvrit un visage qu'il avait déjà croisé la veille lors de la cérémonie de répartition .Un horrible visage aux cheveux gras.  
  
-Ne devriez vous pas être en cours de métamorphose ?continua-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.  
  
-Ne devriez-vous pas vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde ?répondit Harry avec un faux sourire.  
  
-Potter !!!s'écria le prof, malgré tout heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour engeuler le nouvel « élève »,Vous croyez que parce que vous êtes célèbre vous pouvez vous permettre ce qui vous chante ?Aucun respect pour ses aînés !!!  
  
Harry le regardait, sans une once de remord. Il semblait royalement se foutre de la tête de son interlocuteur.  
  
-Et bien vous êtes comme votre père !!continuait l'homme aux cheveux gras, Et j'enlève 20 points à votre maison pour votre impertinence !!  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
-Quoi ?fit le prof, Vous vous en fichez ? Et bien vous rirez moins devant la tête de vos petits camarades.  
  
Harry le fixa un moment puis, d'une voix sereine il ajouta en poussant la porte :  
  
-Le seul « petit camarade » que j'aie vous arracherait le visage si je lui demandais. 


	7. Baignade forcée

Me revoila !!! J'ai fais vite quand même non ? J'espère que ce chapitre, plus long, va vous plaire !!  
  
Réponses au reviews :  
  
Lysbeth-Beriawen : Mdr wai il a son petit caractère...mais moi je l'aime comme ça !! J'aime bien clouer le bec à Rogue par l'intermédiaire de Harry (vengeance mdr) et puis enfin voila la suite et il ne va pas laisser poudlard indifférent.  
  
Lapieuvredudésert : Mdr non en effet...et puis le chapitre suivant est plus long quand même...ouf !!  
  
Amèl' : Salut !! Et bien sache que moi aussi z'aime bien les tits rebelles mdr...j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi !  
  
Lilylilas : et bien le seul mot qui me vient moi c'est : Merci !! C'est vraiment très encourageant comme review !! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !!  
  
Nienna-lo : Wai j'ai essayé de changer des fics habituelles et j'espère avoir réussi ...En tout cas bienvenue au club des adorateur d'Harry rebelle...enfin tu verra dans la suite que, en effet, il ne vont pas avoir facile avec Ryry...j'espère que ça va te plaire !!  
  
Dark Amethyste : Merci !! Et bien j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre pour la suite !! T'en fait pas ce chapitre est – un peu – plus long Merci de tes encouragement et à bientôt !!!  
  
Ornaluca : Et bien merci Artemis...dit moi ce que tu pense de ce chapitre !!  
  
Vierge : Je pense que tant qu'il aura pas fait la paix avec lui-même ce sera difficile...enfin tu verra !!Merci et vla la suite !!  
  
Khisanth : contente de t'avoir fait rire Merci des encouragement et voila lasuite sur un plateau !!mdr  
  
Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen : Il faudra d'abord qu'il s'apprivoise lui- même...t'en fait pas on vas l'aider.  
  
Snorlax : Que d'enthousiasme !! mdr ça fait plaisir en tout cas...voila la suite !!  
  
Narwe : mdr c'est pas grave chui contente que tu aime...chui flattée aussieuh t'en fait pas je la lâche pas, me tue pas !! Allez vla la suite en espèrant que ça te plaise !!  
  
Draya Felton : mdr chui assez fière de moi en effet lol !!!La voila la suite et dit moi ce que tu en pense...  
  
Disturbed Angel : MERCI !!Je nage en plein bonheur...mdr chui contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite aussi !!  
  
Nana13 : Bjour Miss !! Mdr en effet le respect c'est pas trop le fort de notre ami Ryry...Mais on l'aime quand même !!( mon amour de Ryry...je m'égare moi aussi... ) T'en fai pas je continue...il va souffrir le Rogue mdr...Mais pour ton idée c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre...sorry !! Mais ça va venir...héhéhé Le code de la route ?mdr excuz moi chui un ptit peu conne...Et puis je sais, ça va être dure de tenir mais quand tu reviendra t'aura des zoli chapitre tout beau tout chaud ... Puis ben pour Harry, ne t'en fait pas il aime toujours autant apprendre...mais pas les études...tu me suis ? mdr...enfin, il va continuer à lire tu verra au fil des chapitre mdr... Puis ben moi un truc qui me fait plaisir c'est tes longues review alors chui toujours contente d'y répondre...mdr z'aime bien les longues reviews moi !!(tu sais ce que tu dois faire mnt)...Serieux elles me font trop plaisir tes reviews alors CONTINUE !!mdr...allez lis moi doonc la suite et dis moi ce que tu en pense !!!J'espère que tu vas aimer !!A la prochaine !  
  
Agendraa : Ne t'excuse pas c'est pas à moi de juger...exrimes-toi sur ma fic qd tu veut !!Mais en tt cas ça fait plaisir !! J'espère avoir « continuer comme ça » mdr dit moi ce que t'en pense si le cœur t'en dit )  
  
Darky : mdrrrrr..tu me fait trop rire !!Tu a placer tout ton argent dans une usine de chausettes de chaussures et de chapeau ? o° ça veyt dire que tu soutiens les mésants môssieur qui font travailler les pov' tit enfant !! Sadique !!...mdrrrrr Le côté sombre de la review...c'est le côté au chocolat (mdr pas grave ptit délires...un de plus un de moins...)Je t'enverrai pas à l'asile sinon je risque de m'y retrouver aussi !!Allez, treve de bavardage, voila la suite !!  
  
GROS GROS GROS GROS GROS BISOUS BAVEUX A VOUS TOUS !!!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Chapitre 7 : Baignade forcée  
  
Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il était à Poudlard mais pour lui, cela faisait une éternité. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué quelques jours auparavant dans son bureau. Il lui avait parler de ses parents, de son passé...Harry feint l'indifférence. Mais, le vieux directeur savait qu'il écoutait et s'abreuvait de son passé oublié. Il lui avait parlé aussi de sa célébrité, et Harry se renfrogna. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il attire l'attention ?  
  
Il avait commencé à venir en classe. VENIR en classe. Il avait visiter les moindres parcelle du château et s'était retrouver seul dans la salle commune de Griffondor .La solitude ne lui déplaisait pas mais il ne supportait plus de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Bien sur, il ne venait que quand ça lui plaisait, et, lorsque cela arrivait, il s'arrangeait pour perturber le cours. Il venait en classe avec le loup, qui effrayait les jeunes filles, il se levait et visitait la classe, ou restait assis les pieds sur la table, faisait tapoter ses doigts bruyamment sur la table. Il aimait voir le visage des professeurs déconfit mais impuissant. Il voulait leur prouver que, quoi qu'ils fassent, il n'obéirait pas à leurs règles.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Ah ! Potter ! Pourriez-vous peut-être expliquer vos absences et votre retard ? demanda l'homme au cheveux gras.  
  
Harry bailla et s'appuya sur le mur de droite, à 2 mètre de son professeur. Le professeur continua :  
  
- Quoique bien entendu, je n'en sois pas mécontent...  
  
-Heureux que nous ayons un point en commun, dit Harry en regardant ses ongles.  
  
Toute la classe s'était tue. Tous semblaient absorbés par le duel qui venait de s'entamer sous leur yeux.  
  
- Bien, répondit Snape de cette voix faussement polie, alors asseyer- vous.  
  
Le brun le regarda, avec un sourire.  
  
- Vous avez oublié le mot magique, professeur, répondit ce dernier de cette même voix.  
  
- Mais bien sur Monsieur Potter, fit alors Snape en levant sa baguette, Assiétoi !  
  
Harry bougea légèrement et le rayon bleu passa à côté de lui et fracassa un flacon de verre.  
  
- Manque de précision, remarqua le brun, l'âge sans doute...  
  
Snape n'en pouvait plus. Comment ce gamin pouvait-il autant lui manquer de respect ?  
  
- Bon, je vous laisse faire jou-jou avec vos alambi-biques...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°  
  
Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il était comme ça .Ils en voulait à tous. Il détestait cette race, cette forme de vie. Il leur en voulait pour le mal qu'il pouvait se faire entre eux. Et il le leurs rendait bien. Sa haine était sa carapace, et sa colère, sa seule arme.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°  
  
- Mais enfin, P...Harry, lui avait demandé McGonagall l'autre jour dans la forêt en attendant Lupin, je ne comprend pas...où...où est passée votre innocence ?  
  
Il ne la regardait pas. Sa voix grave s'éleva quand même, mais on aurait dit qu'il ne parlait que pour lui-même.  
  
- Mon innocence ? Ils l'ont tué. Tous. Et c'est pour ça que je les hais.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °  
  
Ce jour-là, il avait suivi « sa » classe pour un cours de vol. Il grogna et voulu se retirer quand il vit arriver un petit blondinet au cheveux gominés et escorté de deux grosses brutes. Mais Malfoy le repéra.  
  
-Alors Potter tu a peur de moi ?dit-il.  
  
Les deux gros imbéciles et la bande de Serpentard ricanèrent. Harry se retourna.  
  
-J'utiliserai plutôt le terme « dégoût ».  
  
Les joues pales rosirent. Quelques Griffondor osèrent sourire.  
  
Le blond sembla vouloir répliquer, mais il se tut en voyant arriver une adulte aux yeux de faucon.  
  
-Bien, dit cette dernière, Vous voyer ces balais ? Placer vous à leur gauche. Tiens, Potter, vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence...  
  
Elle avait dit ça comme pour le culpabiliser.  
  
L'enfant grogna de dédain.  
  
Et, tel des petites marionnettes -ce qui irrita Harry- ils obéirent. Harry regarda un moment un élève- Neville Londubat-, un garçon timide, à l'œil craintif et peu sûr de lui. Il lui rappelait vaguement un enfant qu'il fut autrefois.  
  
Mme Bibine expliqua comment enfourcher correctement son balai. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'au moment où les pieds de Neville ne touchèrent plus terre.  
  
Il était pale de peur et d'humiliation. Le balai s'éleva dans les air lentement mais de manière à ce que le pauvre bougre tremble de tout son corps. Il s'éleva à plus ou moins six mètres et d'un coup, glissa et tomba.  
  
Tout le monde se précipita, les Griffondor pour l'aider, les autres par curiosité. Seul Harry resta en arrière, fixant les élèves attroupés de l'air pensif qui ne le quittait jamais. Le professeur emmena le jeune Londubat à l'infirmerie et désigna Hermione comme pion.  
  
Il ne savait que penser. Une partie de lui avait pitié du pauvre maladroit, une autre lui disait qu'il s'en fichait, que ce garçon n'était rien pour lui. Ses propres humiliations lui revinrent à l'esprit, cinglantes et douloureuses, alors qu'il regardait Neville boitiller sous le bras de Mme Bibine. Il se souvint de la haine, du mépris mais aussi de l'indifférence dans laquelle avait baigné son enfance. Son regard devint alors plus dur, et la colère lui montait doucement à la tête.  
  
Plonger dans ses pensées sombres, il remarqua quand même que Draco Malfoy ramassait quelque chose dans le gazon. Il dit quelque chose que Harry n'entendit pas à cause de la distance. Il s'approcha.  
  
-...son gros derrière !! disait le blond.  
  
Les Serpentard rient, les Griffondors s'offusquent. Harry soupira et demanda calmement :  
  
-Malfoy, dit moi quelque chose...  
  
-Et quoi ?fit l'autre d'un air arrogant.  
  
-Tu le fais exprès ou tu es vraiment stupide ?  
  
Silence.  
  
Pus les Griffondors éclatent de rire.  
  
Malfoy, humilié, saisi alors son balai.  
  
-Bon, moi je vais aller cacher ça ou cette abruti ne pourra le récupérer...di-il en montrant une boule de verre remplie de fumée rouge.  
  
Harry comprit que l'objet, dont il ignorait totalement l'utilité, appartenait à Neville. Malfoy monta sur son balai. C'était un défi, un défi lancé à Harry. Le blondinet monta dans le ciel avec une grâce inattendue. Harry attrapa un balai.  
  
-Non, intervint Hermione d'une voix angoissée, Harry ne fait pas ça, tu risque d'être renvoyé tu sais ?  
  
Harry la regarda.  
  
-Je n'attends que ça.  
  
Il s'envola à son tour. Etrangement, bien que se fût la première fois, il se senti bien et stable sur le balai. Il poursuivit Malefoy mais bientôt celui-ci, lassé lança la petite sphère de toutes ses forces dans la direction opposée.  
  
Harry fonça. . . . Et la rattrapa.  
  
Ils descendirent alors tout les deux, Malfoy fâché de la magnifique prestation de Harry. Celui-ci tenait encore la sphère dans sa paume moite. Malfoy sourit. Il pouvait encore avoir Potter.  
  
-Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est, dit il d'un ton moqueur.  
  
Harry fit la sourde oreille. Ce gamin l'énervait et il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Mais l'autre ne le voyait pas ainsi. Il continua, dans l'espoir de voir répondre Harry.  
  
-C'est normal que tu ne saches rien, il parait que tu vit comme un homme préhistorique...  
  
Harry le trouvait pitoyable.  
  
-C'est vrai, t'es un sauvage, hein Potter ? T'es un fou ...avec ton stupide loup qui te suis comme un petit chi....  
  
Il ne put voir qu'une masse noire foncer sur lui avant d'être plaqué au sol par un Harry en colère.  
  
-Ca fait longtemps, murmura ce dernier, que tu m'énerves, espèce de sale petit morveux idiot, mais la c'était la phrase de trop...  
  
-Potter ! Lâchez Mr Malfoy ! hurla McGonagall qui venait d'arriver.  
  
D'un geste il parvint à se relever. Il tenait maintenant Malfoy par le cou, le suspendant au dessus du lac.  
  
- A vos ordres, répondit-il avec un sourire.  
  
Il lâcha prise. Et un Malfoy trempé, un.  
  
-Potter, mais enfin, allez-vous vous calmer ?  
  
-Non.  
  
Il eu un sourire moqueur.  
  
Il se retourna et saisi Malfoy qui étais sorti de l'eau et qui avait essayé de le prendre par derrière. Il le maintenait les bras en arrière, de manière à pouvoir voir son visage par-dessus son épaule.  
  
-Tu fais beaucoup trop de bruit Malfoy.  
  
-Lâche...moi...Potter !  
  
Crabbe et Goyle s'approchèrent. Mais arriver à un mètre de Harry celui-ci, sans se retourner tendis le bras vers eux comme pour les repousser, mais avant même qu'il ne les touche, les deux garçons volèrent dix mètres plus loin.  
  
- Pas touche. Personne ne se met entre moi et ma proie.  
  
- Monsieur Potter, s'écria McGonagall, sans oser s'approcher, Calmez- vous!!!  
  
-Potter...tu vas...me...le payer ! s'égosillait Malfoy en se débattant.  
  
-Piètre chasse aujourd'hui, murmura Harry avec un sourire carnassier, un misérable petit insecte...  
  
D'un geste il lâcha Malfoy et le poussa. Ce dernier tomba à genoux à environ un mètre de là.  
  
-Retourne sous les capes de ton père, gamin, dit le brun en se retournant.  
  
Mais le blond estimait que ce n'était pas fini.  
  
-Potter, attend tu crois que je vais me laisser humilier comme ça ?  
  
- Lâche-moi, tu me saoules.  
  
-Messieurs !!! gronda Mme Bibine, Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?  
  
Elle venait de revenir de l'infirmerie et découvrait une McGonagall impuissant et un Malfoy trempé.  
  
Drago avait la tête baissée et n'osait dire un mot. Harry, quand à lui, la regardait, impassible.  
  
-Potter !!reprit le prof, Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'ai encore passé ?  
  
-Mais rien professeur, juste une petite discussion entre camarade.  
  
La prof était soufflée. McGonagall lui vint en aide.  
  
.  
-Euh.., fis-elle, Potter et Malefoy, retournez dans vos dortoirs respectifs et, monsieur Malfoy aller vous changer. Et Potter, j'aimerai vous voir dans mon bureau ensuite.  
  
-Wai, c'est ça, dit Harry en marchant vers le château, les vêtements sur l'épaule, On verra bien.  
  
Il passa devant Parvati et Lavande qui gloussaient et murmuraient depuis quelques minutes.  
  
- ...trop beau quand il leur répond !  
  
- Il a de ces beau yeux !  
  
Il soupira et continua sa route.  
  
Drago ne cessait de répeter « Tu me le payerai, Potter, tu me le payera... » Harry n'écoutait même plus.  
  
Dans le couloir, ils passèrent devant Dumbledore ainsi qu'un homme au chapeau melon et la cape aux rayures vertes. 


	8. Complication

**_Salut tout le monde !!!!_**

**_Sorry j'ai oublier de vous prévenir...je suis partie en vacs pendant un mois...Pourtant j'avais déjà écris plusieurs chapitre, ce qui fait que j'ai pu aller sur le net là-bas, mais mes chaps sont rester ici évidemment..._**

**_Kikou : Merchi merchi de tes encouragement !!_**

**_Ornaluca : Merci et moi aussi j'aime le tit côté sauvach' de Ryry, il est trop chou!!!_**

**_Dark Amethyte : Youhou, une longue review!!! J'adore ça !!_**

**_Pour se qui est de le temps entre les chapitre, comme tu le vois c'est assez indéterminer_**

**_Je suis encore désolée...tu me pardonne ?_**

**_Mdr merci pour tout tes compliment, z'en suis toute émuzeuh :')_**

**_Moi aussi j'aime bien mon Ryry c'est vrai que se qu'il pense est un peu vrai( son point de vue sur les hommes)Mais lui il voit ça à l'extrême !! Mais bon tu l'a bien cerné serieusement...J'ai adoré la manière dont tu le décris c'est exactement ça !!_**

**_Mdr je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de Parvati et Lavande, mais pour ce qui est de Draco, il va encore souffrir mdr !!_**

**_Enfin, ne te détruit pas les yeux comme tu me dit, je préfère que tu puisse lire ma fic et me dire ce que tu en pense !!_**

**_Myncat : Wai j'aime bien qu'il plaise au fille...mais lui il en a rien a foutre héhéhé...merci pour tes encouragement !!_**

**_Lapieuvredudesert : ben vi c'est le ministre... et il est pas content !!_**

**_Patmol Potter : Merchi merchi chui toute émuze et dis moi ce que tu pense dela suite !!_**

**_Snorlax: ah oki Et puis, vi vi il est indépendant mon tit Ryry...je l'adore merci pour ta review !!_**

**_Darky : ah j'aime mieux ça mdr !!_**

**_En parlait de chocolat...ai faim moi !! par chercher un bonne barre de chocolat_**

**_Et puis, j'ai remarquer que bcp aimait mon tit Ryry, chui CONTENTEUH !!!_**

_**Our ce qui etde Remus, vi il devrait éaparaitre, mais** **pas tout de** **suite....tu verras !!**_

**_Disturbed angel : merci et comme t ois moi aussi je sui partie en vacs alors voila !!!_**

**_Lisbeth-Beriawen : et bien tu va voir mnt !!_**

**_Vierge : merci et voila !!_**

**_Yumi : Merchi Yumi, voila la suite !!_**

**_Laika la louve : Merci pur la review , voila la suite !!_**

**_Nana13 : sallllllllllluut toi !!!!désolée je t'avais promis des chapires mais jeus partie et j'ai pas pu...tu me pardonne ?Pour ce que tu medsais à propos de Harry tu va voir dans ce chapitre qu'il se met à réfléchir...mais bon tu lras...encore sorry du retard._**

**_Narwe : Merci et puis pour ce que est de « brun » , c'est juste une esxpression même si tu a raison..._**

**__**

**_Bon voila je vous fais plein de bisou et mnt place au chapitre!!!_**

**__**

****

**Chapitre 8 : Complication.**

****

****

- Mais enfin Dumbledore, allez-vous comprendre ?

- Je comprends que Harry a besoin d'aides et je suis totalement d'accord pour la lui donner. La seule chose est qu'il doit l'accepter.

Fudge bouillonnait.

-Mais....Mais..., tentait le ministre, c'est plus compliquer que cela !!! J'ai reçu une plainte, absolument fondée si vous voulez mon avis, de la part de Lucius Malfoy...

-Harry ne mesure pas les conséquences de ses actes, répondit calmement le directeur.

- C'est ce que je dit !! Ce garçon est dangereux !

- Je n'irait pas jusque là....

- Il a jeté Draco Malfoy dans le lac !

- Je vous l'ai dit Malfoy l'avait insulté.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! répondit Fudge en tapant sur le table. Voyons, iriez-vous me jeter dans un lac geler si je vous traitait de vieux fou ? Non bien sur ! De plus, ce garçon est sauvage Dumbledore ! Et il ne fait aucun progrès ! Vous rendez-vous compte que certains parents m'ont dit que nous ferions mieux de l'éliminer pour la sécurité de leurs enfants ?

_Des parents de serpentard, évidemment,_ pensa silencieusement le directeur.

-Mais, dit-il, vous m'avez laissé un mois. Et l'échéance se termine dans un plus de 2 semaine monsieur le ministre.

-Et que dois-je faire, moi ? Rester insensible à la demande des parents ? C'est ma place de ministre de la magie que est en jeu !

Dumbledore se leva.

-Et que diront les parents quand ils sauront que votre carrière passe avant la santé mentale de nos élèves ?

Fudge blêmit.

**--Environ une semaine plus tard, dans la grande salle--**

Harry prenait avec ses doigts une cuisse de poulet qu'il dévora avidement.

Lavande et Parvati le regardait faire comme si c'était tout à fais normal ou plutôt comme si c'était particulièrement distingué et que tous devrait l'imiter.

_Au moins, il mange ici_, pensa amèrement le directeur qui l'observait depuis la table des professeurs, _c'est déjà ça_.

Il soupira.

Un peu plus loin, un jeune blond s'approchait de notre petit héros.

- Hey, Potter !

Le dénommé ne cilla pas.

-Potter, répéta Malfoy, répond –moi quand je te parle !

Harry ne se retourna pas, et sembla s'adresser au mur quand il murmura d'une vois parfaitement audible:

- On répond aux imbéciles par le silence.

A côté de lui, un loup grogna de contentement. Les griffondors eurent un sourire moqueur. Et Malfoy était rouge de rage.

- Arrête de faire le malin, Potty, se reprit le blond, Je sais pas comment tu t'y est pris pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces du ministre, mais je te jure tu va me le payer.

Harry se leva et se tourna vers lui. Il le fixa de ses yeux d'émeraude, sans rien dire, le visage stoïque. Mais c'était bien suffisant pour effrayer quiconque. Il émanait de lui une aura, invisible certes, mais parfaitement perceptible du brun (noir pour certaines).

Malfoy leva une main pour le frapper ou plus probablement, se protéger d'un éventuel coup.

Harry leva la main aussi, mais sans violence. Il posa, toujours sans rien dire, les os du poulet dans la main de Malfoy, le comparant ainsi à une poubelle. Puis, il partit, calmement, le loup à sa suite.

Le silence qui avait duré tout le long du « duel Potter-Malfoy », se termina quand la porte de la grande salle se ferma sur Harry.

Un brouhaha s'empara alors de la salle. Malfoy, furieux,jeta les os contre le murs, ou ils éclatèrent.

A Griffondor, on riait.

A Serdaigle, on regardait Malfoy d'un air amusé tout en murmurant.

A Poufsouffles, on parlait au et fort de l'incident.

A Serpentard, on regardait Malfoy d'un air de « tu nous fait honte ».

Et à la table des professeurs, les émotions étaient partagées. Certains, gênés, souriait discrètement, d'autre promettait un sale car d'heure au survivant (devinez qui ).

_Potter va payer_, pensait Malfoy, qui n'avait jamais vécu pire humiliation._Cette fois, il va payer, et ce sera très cher._

**--Au même moment, à l'orée de la forêt interdite--**

Harry regardait pensivement les étoiles.

Sans se mentir, il devait admettre qu'il adorait humilier Malfoy, de voir cet être, qui représentait tout ce qu'il détestait chez les hommes, rabaissé et impuissant

Ainsi que tout les autres.

Il aimait les humilier, comme on l'avait fait autrefois avec lui.

En quelque sorte, il leur rendait la money de leurs pièces.

Etait-il pour autant aussi horrible que les Dursley ?

Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'aimer faire du mal. Oui, il les détestait, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour sevenger sur eux de choses dont ils n'étaient pas responsables, et pour certains, qui ne s'en doutaient même pas ?

Il était devenu ce qu'il détestait : un être se nourrissant du malheurs des autres.

Mais il était aussi quelqu'un de bien. Dans la forêt ou il avait vécu, il aidait les animaux en détresse, et s'il devait être responsable de leurs mort, il s'arrangeait toujours pour leurs épargner des souffrances inutiles.

Malgré, le peu qu'on lui en avait donner, il pouvait éprouver beaucoup d'affection.

Pendant son enfance, il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être « le méchant », si bien qu'aujourd'hui, il était réellement un peu.

Mais s'il ne l'était pas, que serait-il ?

_Toi, t'es rien**, rien**_, disait des voix d'enfants dns sa tête.

Pendant plus de deux ans, sa haine l'avait fait vivre, lui prouvant qu'il existait. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi le ferait-il ?

Pour les beaux yeux d'un vieillard à la longue barbe ? Ridicule.

Non, il ne changerait pas.

Pour personne.

Un grognement sourd interrompit les réflexions du garçon à la cicatrice.

Il se tourna vers son ami poilu, qui se retournait dans son sommeil, et sourit.

Il était bien.

Il ne changerait rien.

**--Quelques jour plus tard--**

Cela faisait plusieur minutes qu'il le cherchait. Plusieurs heures que le loup avait disparu.

Peut-être avait-il été lassé de cette vie dans le chateau? Peut-être l'avait-il abandonné?

Harry secoua la tête.Non.Jamais.

Il était dans un état de colère si avancer qu'il avait faillit éborgner un petit de 1ére qui avait eu l'audace de lui demander son chemin.

Ou peut-être... qu'on l'avait chasser?

C'est vrai que la dernière fois que Harry et le loup furent ensemble fut la veille quand il démolirent tout dans les cuisines de Poudlard car un elfe de maison avait voulu tuer son ami.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils? Qu'ils allaient se laisser faire?Tsssss....

Puis il était parti faire un tour près du lac et s'était endormi. Le lendemain, plus de loup.

On l'avait convoquer chez le directeur pour l'affaire des cuisines, mais il avait passer la matinée à chercher l'animal dans le chateau.

**--Au même moment, dans le bureau du directeur--**

- Je vois que vous n'avez auciune autorité sur ce garçon, murmura Fudge, où est-il?

Dumbledore du admettre qu'il l'igorait.

-Proffeseur Dumbledore! C'ette fois-ci cela ne peut plus durer!!! Dès ce matin, tous on eu vent de ce qu'il c'est passer dans les cuisines....je ne peut pas laisser passer ça!!

- Que voulez-vous dire?demanda le directeur, essayant de garder un ton calme malgré l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait en attendant la réponse.

- Je veut dire, que notre accord est rompu!Votre mois,ou ce qu'il en reste, vous pouvez vous assoir dessus !!C'est fini Dumbledore, je ne laisserai pas cet enfant saboté ma c...mettre en danger la vie de ses condisiples!

- Et que comptez-vous faire? dit Dumbledore d'une voix menacante.

- Ce que je comptes faire? C'est bien simple, Dumbledore, derrière cette porte m'attende des aurore ainsi que des médicomage spécialisé dans ce genre de trouble...

**--Du côté d'Harry--**

Harry stressait. Il avait visité tout le chateau. Enfin presque.

Il se tournait vers les cachot.

En descendant les marches et en pénetrant dans le couloir sombre, il frissona. Enfant, il avait toujours eu peur du noir.

Il s'avanca dans le couloir et des torches s'alumèrent. Malgré cela, il faisait toujours aussi sombre. Il continua.

Puis son ouie fine perçu un bruit, il se retourna, mais n'eu pas le temps de réagir, car deux bras impossant l'attrapèrent.

Il était coincé. et d'autre arrivèrent. Il les voyaient faire un cercle autour de lui. Tous des serpentards.

Mais son regard se fixa sur le plus petit de tous. Un petit blond au cheveux gominé.

- Alors? dit Draco Malfoy, On fait moins le malin maintenant hin Potty?

Harry tentait de se défaire de la poigne de Goyle.

- Toujours besoin de tes lacaits(nda : cmt ça s'écrit?:s) pour faire le sale boulôt hin Malfoy?répondit-il.

Si ce balourd croyait pouvoir le garger, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil.Harry parvint presque, avec agilité, dese défaire du lourdeau qui le tenait.

-Attention à ce que tu fait, fit soudain Draco, regarde...

Plusieurs élève s'écartèrent et Harry resta figé.

Il était là. Le loup. Immobile. Le regard vide.

Immobilisé par un sort de stupéfixion.

-Salaud, laça Harry en gesticulant de plus en plus, j'aurai du m'en douter...

La haine reprenait possesion de lui.Il la sentait monter, monter...

- Si tu fais un seul geste, dit Malfoy avec un horrible sourire, adieu ton amis.

Il avait en effet sorti un petit poignard qu'il tenait au dessus de l'animal.

- Salaud..., murmura Harry,

-Attenton à ce que tu dis...

Le blond rapprocha un peu la lame de la fourrure de la bête.

Harry se tut.

Draco sourit.

- Tiens,tiens, dit-il aurai-je finit par dresser le petit Harry sauvage....

Les serpentard rirent. Draco se tourna vers deux d'entre eux. Crabbe et Zabini.

- Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, non? Défoulez-vous...

Les deux s'approchèrent en soulevant leurs manche.Harry déglutit. Il eu des souvenir furtif du jeu préféré de la bande à Dudley : "Tabassons Potter".

Les deux boureau se regardèrent, puis Crabbe souleva son poing.

Et l'enfonça dans l'enstomac d'Harry qui en eu le souffle coupé.

Il tenta à nouveau de s'échapper.

-Tsss..,fit Malfoy, je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger Potter...

Il rapprocha encore une fois la lame étincellante du loup. La point disparu sous la fourrure mais n'atteignit pas la peau.

Malfoy était donc si abject?

Harry était condamné. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il du subir.

Zabini le frappa, au visage cette fois.Un filet de sang coula de sa joue.

Puis ce fut denouveau le tour de Crabbe.Et ainsi de suite.

Après 5 bonnes minutes, Malfoy s'approcha. Il touchea du bout du doigt le sang qui coulait sur son visage, et le regarda intensément.Ses yeux semblait pris de folie.

- Il ne faut pas hésiter à être dur pour mâter les monstres comme toi.

Harry sursauta. Son oncle,un jour, lui avit dit cette phrase.

Malfoys luienvoya un coup de genou dans le ventre. Bien sur le coup fut moins mal que ceux de Zabini et Crabbe, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Harry pousse un hoquet de douleur qui fit sourire Malfoy.

Il avait vraiment l'air fou.

Une des élèves présente parmis les rares filles,une petite brune avec des yeux bleu nuit, pris timidement la parole :

- Draco, tu... tu ne crois pas que ça suffit, si, si on le laissait partir maintenant...

Elle tremblait en parlant, mais ces yeux nepouvait pas quitter le visage meurtri du survivant.

- QUOI?hurla Draco en se tournant vers elle, Tu es folle, Tamara?Depuis le temps que j'attend ça...

La fille se tut. Aparement, Malfoy avait tout pouvoir sur les Serpentard.

Le "jeu" recommenca alors.

Mais du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit la dénommée Tamara quitter le cercle et disparaitre dans l'obscurité.

Harry n'en pouvait plus sa tte se balancait a chaque couop de poing et il nefaisait plus aucun effort pour se défendre.

Mais à l'interieur de lui, un feu de colère et de haine dévastait tout sur son passage.

Comme il avait été stupide, ce soir là sous les étoiles, à se poser toutes ces questions...Ils étaient tous pareils.

Tous aussi abjects.

Ils les haissaient.

Plus que jamais.

**--Du côté de Dumby--**

Quand Dumbledore, le ministre et toutes sa clique, alerté par la petite Tamara MacDavid,arrvèrent dans les cachot, la plus part mirent leurs main sur leurs bouche.

Là. Devant eux.

Des élèves.Ils _tabbassaient_ Potter.

Dès qu'il furent découvèrent, les Serpentard se fixèrent. Même Crabbe arrêta son poing dans les air et se retourna vers les intrus sans le baisser.

Fudge toussota.

- que...?

- Vous!! cria Dumbledore , Tous!!Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils se passe ici?!

Goyle lâcha Harry, qui tomba par terre.

- C'est Potter! hurla aors Malfoy, C'est lui, il est venuici nous provoquer, il..il nous à insulté et il ...il m'a gifler...

Il se tenait devant le corp de Harry et d'un mouvement de baguette magique derrière son dos,il lui lança un sortilège.

Harry sentit ses blessures diminuer peu à peu.

Malfoy nétait pas _bête._

-Et vous avez répondu en le battant c'est cela?dit le directeur d'un ton accusateur.

-Mais non proffeseur!s'indigna faussement Malfoy, onvoulait juste lui faire peur! On allait quand même pas le frapper! Regarder, il n'a rien!!

Il s'écarta et les adultes purent voir qu'en effet, il n'avait rien.Etrangement Fudge eu un sourire...bizarre.Pendant un moment il avait cru que les gosses battait Harry. Bien sur c'était le cas, mais maintenant qu'une autre possibilité, confirmant ses dires à propos de la dangerosité de Potter, s'avancait à lui, il voulait bien croire n'importe quoi.

Si Le petit sauvage n'était pas la victime, il n'aurait pas à l'expliquer au journaliste.Non, Harry était un être dangereux et lui, Fudge, était le héros qui sauvait les enfants....Il avait encore moins de remord de le faire emmener...

- Allez, dit Malfoy à Harry, cesse de jouer la comédie, ça sert à rien...

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui sauta. Malfoy tomba et Harry tentait de l'étrangler.

Des aurores vinrent à la rescousse du "pauvre petit Malfoy" et tirèrent Harry.Un se saisi de lui.

Harry grognait,gesticulait,crachait, tentait de se défaire de l'emprise.

Il vit Malfoy sortir en courant des cachot pour allez vers le hall.

Plus loin,il vit Dumbledore murmurer quelque mot en pointant discrêtement le loup, qui sembla sortir de sa transe.

Celui-ci se jeta sur celui qui tenait son petit humain.

Quand Harry se libéra il prit tout de suite la direction de la sortie et crois la regard du directeur.

L'avait-il..._aidé?_ Impossible.

Harry arriva dans le hall, poursuivit par les sorcier.

Il repèra Malfoy qui sortait dans le parc. Il courru vers la porte mais un rayon bleu le dépassa et cella la porte.

Harry se retourna pour faire face au aurores,médicomage et sorciers présent.

De partout, des élèves sortait dessalle de cours, avec leurs proffeseur.

- Harry, calmes-toi! Cria Fudge, d'une vois faussement paternelle, on va pas te faire de mal tu sais...

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. La haine, la colère avait pris le dessus sur tout.On l'avait poussé a fond. Il en subiraient les conséquences.

Tous pareils.

Tous abjects.

- Tu vas nous suivre calmement, continua le ministre, et tout se passera très bien...

Harry tourna enfin vers lui son regard d'émeraude. Fudge tressailli.

-Laisser-moi sortir, dit-il d'une voix grave et profonde.

- Nous ne te ferons pas de mal Harry, lancer des sort sur un mineur est interdit par la loi et...

-Laissez-moi sortir.

Fudge en avait assez de discuter.Il se tourna vers le chef des aurores.

- Alors, qu'est-ceque vous attendez?Vous n'êtes pas venus boire le thé!!

Plusieurs se dirigèrent alors ver Harry.Il tentèrent de l'attraper, mais l'enfant était rapide.

Et puis,... il avait l'expérience de la fuite.

En quelque seconde, sans que personne n'ai pu comprendre comment,il se retrouva hors de portée de tous.

Il eu un sourire.

- Faibles...,murmura-t-il.

Mais il n'avait pas vu le médicomage qui vint courageusement et discrêtement par derrière lui.Et le saisi.

Harry hurla de mécontentement.Il bougea tellement que l'homme avait du mal à le garder dans ses bras. Le loup, une seconde fois, courru le secourir, mais il fut stopper par un eclair ruge qui le frappa d'un fouet.

Il tomba. Lentement.(nda : je vous rassure, il est pas mort)

Harry hurla.Il gesticula encore plusieurs s'approchèrent pour aider le jeune médicomage.Mais avant qu'il n'arrive assez près pour faire quoi que se soit, ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur.

Les dents d'harry était plantés dans son bras._Ses crocs_.

Le médicomage lâcha Harry et pris son bras en sang contre son torse dans un sanglot silencieux.

Ils avait tous devant les yeux une image à la fois horrible et magnifique.

Un jeune garçon, au cheveu noir et en bataille, accroupit d'une façon sauvage, avec du sang coulant sur le menton. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses yeux qui brillait d'une colère féroce.Il n'y avait plus rien..._d'humain,_ dans son regard.

- Je vous hais.

Après quelques seconde d'ébahissement, les adultes réagirent et foncèrent sur lui.

Il était à trois pour le tenir.Mais il ne se laissait pas faire, oh non.

-Frederick!!hurla celui qui l'ensserrait pas la taille,On n'a pas le droit de lui lancer un sort!! Vite, on peut plus le tenir!!

Un médicomage s'avança, avec une aiguille à la main(nda : ben vi à la façon modue) et tenta de tendre le bras d'Harry.

Ce dernier le vit pousser sur l'aiguille, et le liquide diminuer a l'interieur de celle-ci.

Puis, tout devint noir.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Héhéhé voila!!!_**

**_C'est fini pour cette fois!!Harry un peu plus violent que d'hab' mais j'laime quand mm!!_**

**_Pas trop court cette fois je crois_**

**_Alors?Vous avez aimer?????_**


	9. Larmes

Bonjour tout le monde!

se cache afin d'éviter les coups des lecteurs furieux

Alors voila, je sais, j'ai un énooooooooomre retardincalifiable et je m'en excuse.

Au début, le chapitre était bien là, dans mon ordi, tout beau alors je me répetais " je le posterai demain..." et puis unjour ou j'ai voulu le poster, plus rien! Tout mesdocument word, éffacés!!

Suite à cela, j'ai été un peu découragée, mais finalement, j'ai retaper le chapitre 9!! Et oui!

Et comme je vous ai fait patienter longtemps, je ne l'ai pas vraiement relu, donc **excuser d'avances l'orthographe que je devine pitoyable**.... Plus tard, je le relirait et corrigerai, promis.

Dsl, vous comprendrez que je ne répond pas au reviews mais je tiens à tous vous remercier :

**Laika la louve, Ornaluca, Lapieuvredudésert, Arnold, Lysbeth-Beriawen, Orph, Nana13**(deux review deux fois merci!), **Suppy, underphoenix, Bunny Anoushka Kalika Arwen, Darky, Miline, Vierge, Mietek, Petites sorcières** (vives les longues review! waw!o), **Kiyoi, Darkyumy, Disturbed angel, Dark amethyste** (re-vive les longue review!)**, Sefadora Firewood, Inferno-Hell, Nienna-lo, greeneyes, Marikili, Draya Felton, Greg, Miss Potter95, Débo.**

Merci pour tout vos gentil petit mot, il on contribuer au fait que j'ai finalement continuer la fic malgré avoir perdu 4 chapitres....JE VOUS ADORE!!

Bizouxxx

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 9 : Larmes**

****

Blanc.

Tout était blanc.

Il papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux pour les habituer à la lumière.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Un homme, les traits tirés, tournait en rond.

- Mais voyons, disait-il, faites preuve d'un peu de bon sens !!!

Et l'autre, un grand brun d'une quarantaine d'année, assit à son bureau, répondait d'une voix lassée :

- Monsieur Lupin, je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris cette décision, et croyez moi tout cela est fait pour le bien d'Harry…

- Son bien ? Son bien !! Dites plutôt que le ministère veut enfuir un problème qu'il ne sait pas résoudre !!

Le médicomage se leva.

- Peut-être vous croyez vous mieux placer pour le soigner ? cria-t-il à Remus, de rage.

- Et bien je…

Mais il fut interrompu par un petit « toc, toc » timide à la porte.

- Entrez ! cria le médicomage.

Un petite blonde aux yeux vert et où on pouvait discerner une grande timidité,entra.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle, c'est le garçon. Il s'est réveillé.

Lupin tourna la tête. Harry ?

- Et ? demanda le médicomage.

- Et bien…, commença la jeune fille, …enfin…je crois que vous devriez voir par vous-même.

Elle se tordait nerveusement les doigts.

Le médicomage s'avança vers la porte, précédé par la fille, mais avant de l'atteindre, il se tourna vers Lupin.

- Je suppose que vous voulez le voir aussi.

Sans un mot, lupin le suivi.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, toujours dans ce lourd silence. Puis ils arrivèrent à une porte massive sur laquelle était écrit

« Aile ouest – Troubles psychologiques graves »

Lupin frissonna en lisant l'écriteau. Sans un regard pour lui, les deux autres continuèrent. Ils passèrent ensuite par une grande chambre commune, ou plusieurs patients allongés dans leurs lits les regardaient passer. Lupin croisa le regard de l'un d'entre eux, qui avait le regard vitreux.

« Franck… »pensa-t-il.

Quand il passa près de Franck Londubat, il aurai pu jurer avoir entendu un faible « …mus… ». Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il continua. Il viendrait voir son vieil ami un autre jour.

Puis, les trois arrivèrent dans un long couloir. Le deux médecins s'arrêtèrent devant deux portes. Sur la première était inscrit :

« Chambre 108 : Harry James Potter

Médicomage responsable : Frederik Lambert

Ne JAMAIS ouvrir cette porte sans autorisation ! »

Et sur l'autre :

« 108 – Observation »

-Vous, vous entrer là, lui cracha en vitesse Frederik Lambert, en lui désignant a deuxième porte, juste avant de rentrer par la première.

La jeune fille entra dans la « salle d'observation » , et Lupin la suivi.

Il failli s'étouffer en entrant.

La pièce était petite et sur le mur du fond, il y avait une sorte de vitre qui donnait sur la chambre.

Et c'est cette chambre qui étonna Lupin. Elle était dévastée. Le lit était renversé, la petite commode, en morceaux. Et dans un coin, recroquevillé, un petit garçon aux cheveux noir.

Puis Lupin aperçu le médicomage, près de l'entrée. Celui-ci balaya la chambre du regard et parla :

- Harry…

L'enfant ne répondit pas.

-Harry, répéta l'adulte, Harry, leve toi.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Mais il parla.

-Où est-il ?

Frederik soupira, il s'y était attendu.

- Lève-toi.

-Où est-il ? répéta l'enfant, en prononçant bien chaque syllabe.

Le médicomage voulu s'approcher d'Harry, mais quand il lui saisi le poignet, l'autre main du garçon, dans un réflexe rapide, lui griffa tout l'avant-bras.

Puis il planta ses yeux d'émeraude dans ceux bleu pâle du mage.

- Laissez-moi sortir d'ici.

Frederik dégagea son bras d'un geste rapide, et le mis contre sa poitrine.

- En tout cas, répondit-il, tu ne sortiras pas avant d'être calmé.

Le garçon eut un petit rire mais on ne pu juste voir que ses épaules sursauté légèrement.

- Mais je suis calme, répondit-il d'une voix un peu effrayante, peut-être, mais bien calme, c'est vous qui êtes énervé.

Le mage soupira, puis se calmer, en effet. Il serrait les poings.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_De l'autre côté du « miroir »°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ? Comment… comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de colère dans un si petit cœur, dans le cœur d'un enfant ?

Harry était-il donc tellement sensible à tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre que cela l'avait mené là ?

_Pauvre gosse…_

Car c'était bien un gosse perdu, désorienté, qui se tenait recroquevillé dans cette petite chambre dévastée. Un garçon qui n'avait appris que la colère face aux difficultés.

Le cœur de Lupin battait de l'aile. Il voyait le fils de son meilleurs ami – son _neveu_, en quelque sorte – souffrir dans l'incompréhension. Ce n'était plus le garçon têtu et solitaire qui tenait tête à Malfoy, mais à nouveau le petit garçon chétif en manque d'affection.

Il posa la main sur la vitre. Cette petite chose insignifiante qui l'empêchait de courir prendre Harry dans ses bras – même si il se débattait.

Lorsque le médicomage entra, son attitude changea. Il retrouva toute sa force et, surtout, sa hargne.

-Harry…

Lupin sursauta. Il entendait comme si il était dans la pièce. Comme il s'y attendait,il n'entendit pas de réponse de ce dernier. Le mage répéta et lui ordonna de se levé.

-Où est-il ?

A nouveau, Lupin eu un soubresaut. C'est vrai, où était-il, le compagnon d'Harry ? Il se promis de trouver une réponse rapidement. Le loup-garou sortit de sa réflexion au son d'un gémissement de douleur.

- Laissez-moi sortir d'ici.

- En tout cas, tu ne sortiras pas avant d'être calmé.

Silence. Un petit rire.

- Mais je suis calme,c'est vous qui êtes énervé.

Remus sourit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être, comment dire, fière, de la répartie du gamin.En effet, Lambert fulminait et tentait de réprimer son envie de donner une bonne gifle à ce garçon insolent.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

D'ailleurs, face au regard moqueur de Harry, il s'énerva.

- Maintenant, tu cesses de faire le malin, Harry James Potter !! Si tu continue à te croire au dessus de tout le monde, tu vas avoir affaire à moi !! Tu es ici pour un certain temps, je dirai même assez long ! Et t'inquiète pas, on en a maté des plus durs qu'un gamin mal élevé !!

« _Pas élevé du tout._ » pensa Lupin amèrement tandis qu'il maudissait Lambert en lui lançant des Avada avec les yeux.

Harry lui aussi, fut troublé par le comportement du mage, mais se reprit très vite. Il était fort. Il était _fort_. Il était _**fort**_.

D'une démarche rapide et souple, presque féline, il se dirigea vers la porte car il remarque qu'elle était mal refermée.

Mais malgré sa fureur, l'aîné s'en rendit compte. Il l'attrapa juste à temps par la taille. Harry se retourna vivement, et le griffa à nouveau, mais cette fois, au visage. Après une main posé sur sa joue malmenée, le sorcier ne lâcha pas prise et serra l'enfant par la taille d'une main, et de l'autre, lâchant sa joue, il le gifla.

Le sang de Lupin ne fit qu'un tour. Aussitôt qu'il vit la main se lever pour s'abattre sur le petit visage, il ne pu plus se contenir. Il sortit rapidement de la salle d'observation, et entra rapidement dans la chambre. Il poussa Lambert qui fut projeté contre le mur. Celui-ci, rapide malgré son âge, sortit de la chambre et poussa la porte.On l'entendit cliqueter.

Ils étaient enfermés.

Remus tenait Harry debout par les poignets. Mais bientôt, il se débattit moins, et ses yeux reflétèrent bientôt le désespoir et non plus la folie vengeresse. Il frappa quand même le torse du loup-garou, d'abord rapidement, puis il ralentit, et tendit que Lupin subissait les petits poings sans rien dire – Harry était triste et ses coups s'en ressentaient – il marmonnait :

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute…de ta faute…

-Tu es sur de cela ? demanda calmement Lupin.

Harry releva ses magnifiques yeux émeraude vers lui. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il refusait de les laisser couler. Remus le pris par les épaules et le serra contre lui ; Harry se débattit avec force, mais il ne lâcha pas prise.

- Pleure, ordonna-t-il.

Les larmes coulaient et il n'arrivait plus à les arrêter. Il voulait tellement partir loin d'ici, et tout oublier, comme il l'avait fait quelque année auparavant. Il voulait fuir. Et cette marque de faiblesse l'énervait au plus au point. Il pleura de rage contre lui-même, de désespoir, de tout ce pourquoi il avait empêché les larmes de couler avant. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il se débattait, certain que sortir de cette étreinte lui permettrait de redevenir comme avant, lui permettrait de tout affronter. Il n'avait jamais pensé que pleurer pouvait être un soulagement. Il était persuadé que c'était la défense des faibles et ne voulait plus changer d'idée. En fin de compte, l'oncle avait réussi à lui inculquer une de ses devises.

_« Les pleunichars sont des toccards. »_

Et cet homme le serrait contre lui, contre son cœur, lui ordonnait de pleurer et lui, il le faisait comme si il avait attendu toute sa vie l'autorisation.

Finalement, il parvint à se dégager et essuya rageusement les dernières larmes en fixant Lupin d'un regard insondable.

La voix de Lambert retentit dans un micro.

« Mr Lupin, veillez sortir immédiatement ! Nous venons de lancer un sort empêchant au garçon de sortir… Lupin vous n'avez rien à faire là ! Sortez immédiatement ! »

Ce dernier se tourna une dernière fois vers Harry et lança tout bas :

- J'te sortirai de là, bonhomme.

Un instant,il crut voisr les yeux d'Harry briller de reconnaisance et d'espoir, mais la seconde suivante, il avait repris son regard noir.

-J'ai besoin de personne.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voili,voilou!!

Le prochain chapitre dans pas longtemps...

Dites moi ce dont vus en penser, je répondrai personnelement cete fois!(encore dsl!)

Je rappelle que pour l'orthographe, je relirai le chapitre plus tard, mais j'estime vous avoir assez fais attendre comme ça(non?)

Allez àla prochaine, Bizouxx.


	10. NOTE :'

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je sais, je traîne encore à publier un nouveau chapitre, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute !**

**Voyez-vous, la fois passée, je vous ai dit que mes fichiers Word avaient disparu…. Et bien voila maintenant mon ordi est en rac' ! Virus de M!Il me bouffe mes dossiers et avant que j'ai pu l'avoir, l'ordi est en pane ! râle, râle, râle**

**Ca m'énerve autant que vous, si pas plus !**

**Je suis en ce moment chez une amie, ce qui me permet enfin de vous envoyer ce message !**

**Tout cela pour dire que je ne vous ai pas oublié, et que vos reviews me font très plaisir et que _NON_ je n'ai pas abandonner, et j'avais _la ferme intention _de reprendre un rythme régulier de publication sans ce « petit » incident (monstrueusement énorme si vous voulez mon avis !) !**

**Je ne sais pas encore qd on va me rendre mon ordi (chéri) mais bon, je le reverrai un jour ! J'espère !**

**Alors voila, je suis vraiment, vraiment dsl mais la suite devra attendre, me tuez pas !**

**Je vous adoooooooooooore !**

**Bizoux.**

**Shu-qui-en-a-marre-de-ces-putain-de-virus-de-merde-qui-vous-pourrissent-la-vie !**


End file.
